Follow
by Synthetic Paradise
Summary: DON'T BOTHER. After the tragedy that was the fourth shinobi world war, the remaining world's nin follow the Hokage into the past.
1. Renew

In a dark alley in what remains of Konoha, sat a pink haired women. The woman held her knees to her chest, sitting next to a stinky dumpster that hasn't been used in years. She prefers dark damp places to dry bright ones, especially since there aren't many dry places in the world anymore; it helps ease the pain. Along with alcohol. Speaking of which, she held in her hand a bottle of liquor she found in the bar behind her. The alcohol helps ease the pain of everything that has happened to her and the world. The girl's goal was to drink herself to death, but her years of medical training kept her organs functioning. She doesn't have it in her to kill herself, so decided that she'll let the liquor do the job. Hesitating slightly, the girl put the bottle to her lips and took three large gulps. It was satisfying enough for her to put the bottle down. The girl shivered. Ever since the curse placed on the world five hundred years ago, to which neither she nor anyone else has aged, it hasn't stopped raining. The rain always poured down in bucket loads, not once lightening up. Now, the village formerly known as Amegakure is not the only place on earth where it rains constantly.

Being poor as she is, all the girl had to wear was a purple thong, a ripped thin tank top that was so small it showed her stomach, and the cardboard sign hanging from her neck by a shoelace. The sign read, "Whore for hire." her living is made by selling her body for pleasure. These days a whore is the best job a female can get. Normally the girl would only use this on special occasions, but now she thought it was necessary. Using her right hand, since that's all it will need to look through the contents of the duffle bag that didn't contain much; she pulled out a thin wool blanket, and wrapped it around herself, making sure to not hide the sign. If she wants to make money, she needs to advertise her business. Feeling as if it's been used to much, the blanket was put away ten minutes later, placed the bag under the dumpster to hide it, and left the alley to get some customers. It was nearing the time where she had to get food in her if she wants to keep that flat stomach. The more attractive she is the more money she'll rake in.

Once on the street she began her act to get a customer. Flashing her sign, showing off her great body, rubbing at her sex over the thong, and occasionally pulling the fabric aside, exposing herself for the world to see. About seven people pass by every ten minutes, so when one came along she had to do everything in her power to reel them in. Thirty minutes passed by with no takers, so she sat down, with her legs open just in case, took a cigarette out of her cleavage and lit it with a fire technique. While smoking, her eyes unconsciously shifted to the south, where the Hokage monument was. The first Hokage's face had eroded away, the second beginning to show signs of doing the same, the third had a huge crack going down the middle, the fourth was missing the bottom portion of its face, the fifth has fallen off and slid downwards, destroying buildings until it landed in the middle of the crater that made up the village, and her own monument stayed there, completely intact. Along with the statue, her old mentor had fallen, so had her friends, family, and maybe even Naruto. Naruto. The very name bringing a sadness into her heart. The girl allowed one tear to be shed before shaking off the negative emotions. A customer had arrived. It is a man this time, brown dirty hair, dirty clothes, skin covered in craters and scratches from all the drugs taken. Her average customer. He stood there like a statue, staring between her legs, licking his lips. She lost her patience.

"Are you going to buy me or not?" her harsh tone broke the man out of his trance.

"Yeah. How much?"

"Depends on what you want. Hand is five, mouth twenty, and the whole thing is fifty, an extra five if you want it up the ass.

"W-Why so much?" she rolled her eyes. These idiots.

"I'm the best looking slut in this village. I was also a medic nin so I knew exactly what to do to give you the time of your life." the man's eyes widened, a chipped smile coming to his face. He pulled out a stack of tens.

"I'd like the whole thing, including the extra." she nodded and took off her sign, shirt and bra. They'd might as well do it right there since no one will come by for another ten minutes. They'll be finished by then. Before taking off his pants, the man took out a plastic bag full of white powder inside. "Do you mind if I...?" she waved her hand.

"Sure but only if I get some." he took some out, placed it on his hand and sniffed it into his nose. His body jerked as he stated another high. The girl took a spoonful and placed some in a plastic bag, placing it to the side to be used later. The man finished stripping and the two began. She stroked him, occasionally commenting on how "big" or "hot" it is, before taking it into her mouth and finishing him off. With a mouthful of sticky liquid, she stood up, sat down on him and she ride him until warm liquid filed her insides, turned around and did the same with her backside. The man left promising to come back for more later. The pinkette grabbed her shirt, bra and thong, but not bothering to put it back on, the money and the white bag and went back in the alley, where she took a turkey baster and removed the seamen from her body. Not wanting it to go to waste, she squeezed the contents into her mouth, savoring the taste, considering it's the closest thing anyone can get to sweet these days. She left the liquid in her butt since it wouldn't get her pregnant. Next she placed a line of the white powder on her hand and sucked it into her nose.

Before falling into her high, she climbed into the dumpster, lied down on the sleeping bag and fell into a drug induced sleep. She woke the next day feeling depressed, the side effects of using the drug, and cried a little, wishing to feel that way again. But she knew that she had to save the white powder for the future. It was almost time, so she got ready for work. She left the dumpster still nude, and washed get clothes in the rain to the best of her abilities before putting them back on. Suddenly a wave of depression hit her, and she crawled back into the dumpster with her bottle of alcohol, and proceeded to cry loudly, not holding back like she did yesterday. She cried, screamed, cursed, slammed her head against the dumpster wall, recalling all the good times as a child, then the bad ones where she was the one to blame, being one of the causes to this world now. Screaming the names of her old teammates, teachers, friends, all dying before her eyes. Finally she grabbed the dagger from the corner and cut deeply into her left wrist, and lied down waiting to die. Ten minutes passed, and she hadn't died yet. Looking down at her hand, she found that her right hand rested over the cut, surrounded by a green glow. Once again, the medic in her healed the wound keeping her alive. The girl only cried louder, begging for death to take her, begging to see her loved ones again, begging to start over and change things. Half an hour later she slapped herself out of her stupor, left the dumpster and began her job.

This is her life now. Every day for two weeks she sells herself to men, women, summon animals, until she gained enough money to get a decent meal. She then becomes depressed and curses everything in her life, tries and fails to end her life, and continues the cycle. This has been going on everyday for the past five hundred years. Ever since the tragedy that was the fourth shinobi war, things have not been the same. The whole world fell into a depression that it never managed to get out of, even to this day. The rich have become the poor, the poor becoming even more poor, former shinobi have been reduced to what the girl does everyday. Some sell their bodies, some have turned to criminals and rob people on the way to and from the village, and a rare few end up becoming leaders of small villages all over the world. The last time she saw a shinobi was four months ago when a former ANBU who she barely remembers to be Yugao, paid her two hundred Ryo for a week of service. For that week the girl changed her name to Hayate, and was called it by Yugao every time they had sex, afterwards Yugao would either cry or cuddle up to her chanting about how much she missed him. To this day she has no clue who this Hayate is. The girl did manage to eat well that month. The food she was able to buy sustained her for several weeks and got her more money, being able to charge me for her great body.

For the next few hours the girl walked the streets begging people to fuck her for money. She managed to snag eight customers, three of whom were women. A decent catch in her opinion. The money for the two weeks was counted, and she found enough to buy some food. The girl headed uphill to the market. On her way people shoved her out of the way calling her names like slut and whore. What they said were true so it didn't bother her. Five minutes later she made it to the market, where forty people are gathered. While there she bought a bag of six meat patties, a barely edible apple, a bucket of ice and a paper bowl of salad. She quickly devoured the apple and salad to get the nutrients she needs, and on her way back ate one half of one meat pattie. On her way back, she saw a young blonde girl, no more than eight, completely nude trying to get pedophiles to buy her. She is malnourished, her ribs pressed against her skin, her eyes were deep in their sockets, and she was bruised and cut. The young one was trying her best to smile sexily to get some customers. The pinkette confronted the girl.

"You want some of this? I'm really cheap." the young girl asked.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm Meni, and I will do anything for you." the girl spread her legs slightly. The pinkette couldn't help herself and laughed at her pathetic attempt at looking good.

"I don't want any of you. What I _do_ want is for you to get out of my territory." the girl backhanded the eight year old, sending her into the mud. "I've been in this business a lot of years girly, and I know that pedophiles pay a lot. I can't have you taking my business, now beat it." the girl got up and began to run away, but then she had an idea. She snapped her fingers and Chakra chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around the girl. "On second thought, I have a better idea." she chopped the girl in the back of the neck, knocking her out. She carried the girl on her shoulder back to her alley.

Hours later the young one woke up chained with a steel chain to the dumpster. At first she panicked, but then the pink woman gave her three meat patties. She looked up in disbelief at the woman.

"For real?" the woman nodded and the girl digged in, getting the first real meal she's had in months. For the next two weeks the pinkette fed the girl with anything she could get her hands on, until eventually the girl was regularly skinny. During these weeks the woman completely ignored her, not bothering to answer any questions she had. But when the girl was finally fattened up to a good amount, she talked.

"Meni, how old are you?" she finally uttered the first words ever since a few weeks ago.

"I'm seven."

"Are you a Virgin?" she nodded. With this info, the pinkette unchained her, placed a leash on the young one and walked her to the lowest part of Konoha. They arrived at an abandoned theatre, going into the back entrance where a body guard stood at the entrance.

"Samui! Welcome back to the trade." the guard said with a smile. The guard wore a ragged blue shirt and black pants, on his head was a straw hat.

"Hello Tazuna, how have you been since I've last seen you?"

"If by see you mean have sex with, then I've been doing okay. I've eaten pretty good, and I've also had some good nights with the last one you've sold me, if you know what I mean." Samui giggled into her hand.

"Yes, it took me quite awhile to find that piece of meat. What I spent to get it to be like that took a lot. Oh, I see your memory has gotten better, you've gotten closer to remembering my have. The first two letters are right, but the rest is wrong." Tazuna waved it off with a laugh. He wasn't worried about his lack of memory that much. From the nightmares he has every night about the past, it's actually quite a blessing to not remember. The only thing he remembers are three young kids, the one standing in front of him being one of them, and a masked man saving their country from a... giant lizard? They saved their land from something, that's for sure. The other thing he remembers is a young boy wearing a straw hat much like his own, yelling about how no one can fight... something or someone and survive. They'll just get killed.

"It's all coming back in bits and pieces, but I'll remember eventually. Speaking of which, do you mind healing me a little, it might help with the loss." Samui? nodded and walked forward. She took off his hat and placed both hands on his temple, activating the healing technique mystic palm. Three minutes later she removed her hands. Tazuna rubbed his head in relief.

"Thanks Satoi, I'll definitely remember your name next time we meet, and the rest is my past. Samui forced a smile. _"Considering everything you've been through, I don't think you'd want to."_ she thought.

"Well I should be in my way. Maybe after this we'll fuck."

"I look forward to it." Samui led Meni into the back, and into what use to be a dressing room where they waited to be called up. Meni occupied herself by looking at an old faded magazine. Looking through it she found pictures of sprawling wilderness, people smiling for real, and the sky. That was only in the first ten pages. When she got to the twelfth, pictures of the war appears. Thousands of bodies littered the floor, both regular humans and a white humanoid plant. Ninja cradled their comrades in their arms as they died, a giant tree stood in a wasteland that made the battlefield. She reached the end of the magazine to find an article and a picture of a blonde man lying down next to another man with both their arms severed. A girl whose back was to the camera had her hands pressed to the blondes chest with her hand glowing green. The remaining ninja stood in a circle around her watching her heal their hero. The dark haired man lied still, eyes open and a vacant, dead look in his eyes. Her hair is pink. Meni looked up at the pinkette sitting next to her. The latter took a large gulp of her beer bottle, coughed a little and took a puff from her cigarette. Nah, she couldn't be the same one. Meni turned to the article, reading in her head.

 _"Madara Uchiha was killed by Kaguya, who was the true mastermind behind the war. She orchestrated the whole thing ever since she faked her death hundreds of years ago. The hero of the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuuriki, fought against the goddess. In the end he killed her, but not before she slaughtered most of the army and completely destroying Iwa and Kumo. Only a thousand soldiers survived the war. The victory was a hollow one. The losses received cannot make up for saving the world. Before dying however, Kaguya said she curses the world with endless rain and life. Recently appointed sixth Hokage Sakura Haruno, who took the place of her mentor Tsunade Senju who died saving the other Kages lives, was quoted saying ("We do not know what her final words mean, but there is no reason to fret. The war is over, and the world needs to ignore her hollow threat and focus on healing physically, mentally, and economically.") we here at National Weekly agree and are looking at the bright side. Although an unusual amount of storm clouds are moving in, when they clear, the perfect place to react would be the beach."_ Meni finished reading, and sat there slack jawed and eyes wide. So that's how it happened. Kaguya cursed the world before dying, making it rain constantly and kept everyone immortal.

Twenty minutes later Tazuna poked his head through telling them that they're ready. At this point Samui would strip the girl is all her clothes, but Meni was didn't have any. Samui wasn't able to get her any, so Meni waked nude.

"Where are we?" Meni finally asked as they walked towards the red curtain.

"At a slave trade." it took her a moment to register what she said, by then it was already too late and the woman dragged the girl through the curtain and onto stage, where dozens of men sat in the audience. The kid realized what was going on.

"You fed me for a week just so you can sell me!?" she cried in outrage, earning the interest of some of the buyers.

"Yes now shut up." the woman stuffed a rag into the kids mouth to shut her up. "Thank you for coming!" the pinkette said in a loud voice. "I present Meni. She is eight years old, a Virgin in all three areas. The purest fruit in the market." Samui spun the girl around to show off her body, made her bend her, and spread her legs. "Let's start the bidding." the young girl was bought by a fat pedophile for a thousand Ryo. The girl begged for the woman to take her back as she was dragged away by her hair. Samui stopped the pedophile for a second, bent down to Meni's height, and apologized. She gave her a passionate tongue kiss, and let the girl be dragged away. The girl ignored the calls of protest and left the theatre with Tazuna. They went to his place under the unfinished bridge that was supposed to be the first highway, and fucked for hours while doing drugs. The next day she woke up alone inside the tent, hot, naked and sweaty.

"Tazuna, where are you? I want more." she exited the tent and found Tazuna hanging by his neck on a rope attached to a stone beam. His body swayed back and forth, and all Samui could do was stare up at his body emotionlessly. She noticed the scroll clutched in his hand, took it down and read the suicide note.

 _"When you fell asleep last night, I remembered everything. I couldn't live with what happened in the past and took my life. Thanks for being there for me Sixth Hokage Sakura Haruno._ " Sakura tore the part of the scroll the held the note, and pocketed the rest. Scrolls go for a lot these days. She took some of his supplies cut his body down and burnt it.

Hours later the girl sat in her dumpster with more food than she's ever had since she was taken in by Yugao. Just as she was about to dive in, the guilt that she kept bottled up for the past two weeks had surfaced. She had just kidnapped an innocent girl and sold her as a sex slave for her own selfish reason. The ending cycle started once again. Sakura cried, called herself a monster, begged for death, cried and screamed as she remembered all the good times, slit her wrist, healed it, and went back to normal. She does this every few years. She takes in a young girl, feeds her until she is nice and plump, and sells her on the slave market. It gives her a great sum of money and kept her fed for a month at the least. It's just business.

Once over the guilt, she ate food till her belly was full, but not too much or else she'll get to fat and become unattractive to the populace. She also bought a cooler with ice to put the remaining food inside. Refrigerators went extinct years ago, so she needed ice to keep it fresh. With food taken care of, it was time for fun. In the form of another line of methamphetamine going up her nose.

XxXxXxXxXx

Three months later the pinkette sat publicly with her legs open to get some customers. She drank a bottle of liquor to make it seem like she's an easy target, and because it eases the pain. She used up all the drugs last week and was depressed as a result. But she looked better than she has been in years, so her prices have gone up some.

"How much?" a male voice asked.

She answered without looking up. "Ten for hand, thirty for mouth and sixty for the whole package, an extra five for anal."

"That's not what I was asking. I mean how much do I have to give you to get off your ass and do some paper work, Sakura-sama." this being the first time she's been called by her name in years prompted her to look up. Standing in the old Konoha Jonin uniform is a blonde man with a bandana covering his head and a senbon in his mouth.

"Who're you?" the man tsked.

"You don't even remember me? I'll give you hint: senbon." Sakura's eyes widened.

"G-Genma!?" Sakura stood up and threw her arms around her soldiers body, crying into his chest. "Genma, I haven't seen you in years!" she cried, her voice muffled by being in his shirt. The normally stoic man couldn't help himself and too began crying, wrapping his arms around his commanding officer. The two stood in the middle of the street crying for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. The two separated. "Why, why are you here? Not that i'm complaining."

"I'm looking for you. It's about Naruto." her head instantly snapped up.

"Where is he, is he okay, is he alive?"

"He's in an underground facility, yes and yes. Hokage-sama, he's finished the formula." Sakura looked confused for a second before she remembered, her eyes widening.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, he's finished the time formula. We can go home again."


	2. The Sixth Hokage

**Thanks for the reviews and favs/follows. Hope you enjoy this.**

Issue# 152

It has been four months since the beginning of the war. So far, the Akatsuki have been dominating, taking over a lot of land, and has even been bold enough to launch an invasion on Kumo. Luckily the invasion was unsuccessful and Kumo was able to take down a great portion of the opposing army. On the other side of the war, the Akatsuki have taken over the lands of Frost, Hot water, grass, and most recently, the westernmost part of fire. Leaders are not concerned though. The newest batch of Genin have recently graduated and are being sent into battle. The Kage have also joined the battle. Tsunade, Onoki, Mei, and Gaara have waltzed into the front lines and are fighting the enemy as we write this. Raikage A has decided to stay to operate the allied forces troops. We estimate that by the time we get the next issue out to you, the Kage will have driven away the army, greatly reducing their numbers. In the off chance the Kage die during the fight, they have chosen their successor. Tsunade has chosen her apprentice, Sakura Haruno, Onoki has picked his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, Gaara had picked his fiance Matsuri to be this successor, Mei has chosen Chojuro, member of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist, and although not on the front lines, A has chosen his bodyguard Darui. In other news, the price of chicken has gone up..."

Even though she was so excited to see Naruto, Genma forced Sakura to wait to recover all her Chakra. He gave her high Chakra electrolyte rich foods to help the process, and much to her disappointment, took away her alcohol and drugs.

"Hey, I love drugs and booze as much as the next guy, but I had to cut my addiction once I got word that Naruto finished the seal." he told her once she nearly attacked him for destroying the substances. Sakura accepted it reluctantly and dug into the food. The two had gotten a room at an Inn that allowed free living quarters to anyone who lived before Kaguya cursed the world. The stories from the before times gained a lot of money and business. So tomorrow night they were supposed to tell the people of the village about their past. Meanwhile though, Sakura was doing something in the room that she hasn't done in a long time: work out. She got on the floor and did push-ups, sit-ups, jumping-Jacks, jogging in place, and practiced using Chakra. The only time she's ever used Chakra was after she cut her wrist, and using chains to snag young girls to sell on the slave trade, either that or to defend herself against those who wanted to much during sex. She does like it rough, but not to the extent of rape. Genma lied in the single bed in the room reading a book, occasionally sneaking a peek at the sweating sexy body moving back and forth, up and down. He had to quickly cross his legs to hide the bulge in his pants. Sakura finished her workout, still finding she was in somewhat decent shape and went outside to wash all the sweat off. She came back in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. Genma gave a little chuckle.

"The Hokage asking a Jonin for what to do. What has this world come to?" Sakura's face turned red from anger, not embarrassment because she lost that emotion years ago, and punched the Jonin in the arm.

"I've been living in an alley for the past five hundred years, I have no clue what's going on!" Genma just laughed some more, making the pinkette look away in annoyance.

Genma calmed down and answered the question. "Even after you left, Naruto continued to work on the seal in confinement. He closed himself off from the rest of the world after Hinata was killed, and focused entirely on the seal. Kakashi stayed with him the whole time so he won't go crazy. Naruto finished the seal last month, and sent Kakashi to find all the remaining ninja in the world. They're all gathering here in the village to discuss our next course of action. And tomorrow, you along with everyone else, including me, will tell the world of our plan, and of the past." Sakura stiffened once she heard him say she'll have to talk about the past. The past brought only bad memories, and normally led to her screaming and slamming her head against a dumpster. Her eyes shifted to her bag, where the dagger lied. Maybe it isn't too late to end her life. Whenever she was involved, it only meant trouble. Her being there costs lives and loved ones. Now that she was somewhat stable, she knew that all it required were three deep cuts on each wrist, and her life would be over. She went through her bag searching the dagger. Genma thought nothing of it until he saw the gleaming blade heading for her wrist. He acted quickly and snatched the blade from her hand.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" genma screamed. So many emotions ran through his head: understanding, sadness, anger and more. Sakura glared and reached for the knife, but the Jonin kept it out of her reach.

"Give it back!" she leapt at him, but Genma was in better shape than her, and kicked her in the abdomen sending her crashing into the wall, momentarily stunning her. Genma took this opportunity, and with Chakra enhanced strength, threw the blade of the window. Sakura got up in time to see the blade flying off, disappearing into the distance. The latter turned to the Jonin with a glare and tears streaming down her face. "You bastard! Why'd you do that!" she threw a fist at him, which he easily caught. Genma then noticed the numerous scars along her forearm. "So she's tried this before huh? And now that she has a clear head she wants to end it." Genma sighed and he threw her onto the bed, got on top of her and pinned her down. He decided he would do everything in his power to keep her alive. She will play a major role in their plans and they can't afford to lose her. Sakura screamed and cursed for him to get off, thrashing her body around. Once she didn't calm for a full five minutes, he tried to.

"Sakura please calm down. This is not how someone like you should be acting." Sakura spat in his face.

"Fuck you! How I act and what I do is my business "

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't-"

"I'm not, your fucking Hokage!" her statement shocked him, making his eyes widen in shock, and fear for their plans. If she gave up her duties as Hokage, then who's going to lead them? Are they going to have to choose a new one? And if so who? Naruto and Kakashi, the only ones even close to suitable enough for being Hokage, are not any emotionally better than she. With the momentary lapse in concentration, Sakura kicked Genma off, rolled off the bed, and scooted backwards away from him until her back hit the wall, where she pulled her legs to her chest, and cried into her knees. Genma could do nothing but sit on the bed staring at his former chief. He was still in shock at her declaration. Seeing the women who used to level houses with a single punch bawling her eyes out filled him with sadness. He couldn't blame her though. He knows the pain, they all do. They've experienced many losses in their lives, and even more suffering in the last five centuries. He has no doubt that everyone from their time has went through a sleepless night of crying for their loved ones and contemplating suicide. Some have even attempted it, Genma being one of them. Twenty times throughout his life, five of which are before the fourth war. Genma stood up and walked towards his fallen leader. Instead of wrapping his arms around her neck for comfort, he offered her a bottle of liquor. Once she saw the bottle, it met her lips and four large gulps were taken out of it. The next thing that met her lips were Genma's own. The two had sex that night, putting all their buried hate, loss, despair, and frustration into every kiss, lick, stroke, thrust, and moan. The two woke up the next morning and, with her frustration released after that night of passion, decided to voice her thoughts.

"I've been Hokage for too long. Officially it's been for the past five hundred years, unofficially it's only for fifty. After Tsunade and A died, Gaara and I were picked to lead the army. Mei and Onoki, along with Shikaku, were supposed to give advice on our actions and occasionally fight on the front lines." the Hokage paused to let out a sob. Genma heard this and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her while encouraging her to continue. Sakura decided it wasn't healthy to hold back, and let the tears flow freely while continuing to tell the story. "Every action A and I ordered cost lives. Whenever a mission went unsuccessful, or a large number of people died, I grew depressed. Every death was a stab in my heart. With each death I felt that part of my soul was being chipped apart as well. Two years into the war when Naruto finished his training and was able to tame the tailed beast, I felt that with his help we could beat anything. The Akatsuki were being pushed back with the clones he was able to spam. We all felt that with Naruto here, we'd be able to invade their main territory in Frost Country. But then, then..."

"Then A died." Sakura nodded, taking a gulp of the liquor.

"We don't know if it was induced, or if it was leftover trauma from his fight with the reanimated Mardara Uchiha. Even with his death, Shikaku assured that there was still an eighty percent chance is success. It was up to Gaara and I to decide, but Gaara was still hesitant. He couldn't come up with his answer. So I answered for him, in the form of a forged document stating his approval of the invasion. The invasion happened, and we were caught off guard. Reanimated corpses spawned all over, extremely powerful ones. Thousands died, and by the time we fought Obito and Mardara, less than half remained, and even more people died. After we defeated Madara, Kaguya, and Naruto killing Sasuke for his betrayal, which cost him a hand, only a thousand of us survived. If I hadn't forged Gaara's signature, things might have been different. We could have done some reconnaissance, see what their forces are really like, maybe save some lives or-"

"Hokage-sama, you couldn't have known-" Sakura pushed off standing up and glared at him, stopping his words dead. She realized she was blaming the wrong person and stopped glaring.

"I should have made the right decisions to save as many lives as possible. I acted before I thought. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's parents died, the latter two also dying. So did Kiba and Shino. The decisions I made-"

"Had to be made by someone!" the Jonin has gotten tired of her whining and shouted to shut her up. It worked, his voice loud enough and tone harsh enough to make her flinch and keep keep her mouth shut. Genma stood up and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Someone had to make the hard decisions. The people of the village, and of the country decided it should be the Hokage to do it. Tsunade-sama believed in and had faith in you, that's why you were chosen as her successor. Even if the decisions you made had worked to they expected results, Kumo and Iwa would still have been destroyed, and Kaguya would have still placed the curse on us. It's inevitable. So don't blame all this on yourself." Genma had finally gotten through to her head. After five hundred years, she finally accepts that it wasn't all her fault, and that she shouldn't punish herself because of it. It's done. With that realization, the storm cloud of guilt constantly hanging over her head dissipated, and for the first time in a century and a half, she smiled. Not the fake smile she gives to her customers, but a true, happy smile. The emotion known as happiness hasn't appeared in her psyche for many decades, and now it has returned. And it felt great. Better than any bottle of alcohol she's ever had, better than the many drugs snorted, ingested, or injected. Even better than any time she's had sex. Well, maybe not that last one. That twenty person orgy thirty years ago was quite pleasurable. But it still felt pretty damn good. The ninja dressed, and sat on the bed to easy breakfast and talk.

Officially, genma has never left the shinobi life. After Sakura had left, he had traveled all over, doing missions for small countries. Only D or C rank missions. The most exciting missions he's ever done was guard a convoy heading for what used to be Suna. Their goal was to use the supplies and money to rebuild the village. Sixty or so years after the war, there was a coup similar to the Uchiha clue. The resulting civil war destroyed what remained of the villages economy. It also cost them the Kazekage, Gaara. Although deviated at the loss, Naruto didn't attend the funeral, deciding to stay in his hidden location to finish the seal. The mission was successful and Genma had left with a substantial amount of money. Several years later he went back to see how the new village was coming, and found the whole camp destroyed, needing to step over a body every few feet. He found a survivor and he said that no one could agree on what to do, and they killed each other. He's been doing missions ever since everyone split up.

"Who's still alive?" Sakura finally asked after spending ten minutes on trying to get the courage to do so.

"Uh, let's see. Anko, Ibiki, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Yamato, Orochimaru is still alive by the way." Sakura snorted.

"Figures that guy would still be alive. He takes every precaution to be immortal."

"Who else? Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru and his team, Kurenai and her child. And about a 200 ANBU, Chunin, and Jonin, whose names I didn't bother learning."

"That many?! What about in other villages?"

"Darui and Killer B are still alive. They've been leading the surviving members of Kumo, traveling around the world trying to find an ideal spot to remake their village. In Suna, Matsui, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki, along with several hundred shinobi. From Iwa there are maybe eighty to a hundred, and in the mist, there are no survivors." Sakura did all the math in her head.

"What about the smaller nations?"

"No clue."

"Then that means we have around a thousand shinobi left on our side. There could be more but they are probably scattered." Genma nodded.

"Sounds about right. So what's our next course of action?"

"I'll explain everything at the meeting tonight. Even though I came up with the plan five hundred years ago, I still remember it clearly."

"Alright. We have a plan. Now we just need to get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing now?" she looked down at herself. All she's wearing is a bra and underwear. Looks decent enough.

"You look like a sixty dollar whore."

"You mean my occupation for the past five hundred years? Well excuse me for trying to fit my job description."

"Well now you're the Hokage, and need to fit that description. No one's going to listen to you if you're dressed like that."

"I don't think anyone is going to listen to me in the first place. I did abandon the village for five centuries, there's a good chance they'll be pissed for leaving them without any help."

"Well they'll have no choice in the matter. Shinobi have the final say in everything. Back in the day when there was a country that took away everyone's rights, it was a shinobi country that put a stop to it, even when no one asked or paid us to. Besides, next to Naruto, you're the strongest person on the planet. You're just out of shape. With a few weeks of training, you'll be able to stop an army by yourself."

"I guess. C'mon, let's get me some clothes." the two left the hotel began walking towards the clothes store. "Hey, can you keep a secret." genma shrugged

"Shoot."

"I killed Hinata." the next thing she knew, Genma held a knife to her throat. "If I hadn't tried to kill myself a thousand times in the past decade, this might have been intimidating." the Jonin pressed the knife closer to her throat until it drew blood.

In a betrayed and angry voice he yelled, "How could you betray Naruto like that?! Do you know how he felt when Hinata was killed? He thought Sasuke had done it when the analysis you performed on her suggested it was a Chidori that killed her. He searched weeks for Sasuke, who turns out was still in his grave! Do you know how depressed he became without knowing who his wife's murderer is?

"I had no choice." was her reply, the voice void of emotion. That just made Genma more angry, and he punched her in the face making her fall onto her back. He made the handsigns for the Fireball technique, but didn't activate it. Yet.

"Explain, now." Sakura was not at all intimidated by his threat. She had faced death in the face so many times, especially when in her ANBU assist missions, had tried to kill herself more times than anyone had ever attempted in their life, and she no longer felt pain. The pain was there, but doesn't compare to the emotional pain. Compared to her emotional pain though, physical pain in like getting pinched, while her emotional pain is getting tortured by Ibiki and Anko at the same time with no restrictions.

"Naruto lost everything." she began as she stood up. "He lost his chance at being Hokage, the ones he considered a brother, father, and mother." images of Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Tsunade appeared in Genma's mind. They each stood proudly with Naruto by their side. The next images were of Naruto crying on a bench once he learned of Jiraiya's death, holding the hand of Tsunade who was cut in half with her guts hanging out and a pool of blood turning the dirt a dark brown color, and Naruto staring down at where his hand is supposed to be, instead seeing the dead face of Sasuke. "The only thing he had left were Hinata, Kakashi, and I."

"So you decide to be a total bitch and take away another thing he loved because he killed your precious Sasuke-kun!"

That wasn't it. "No. With everyone gone, the three of us he had left were the most precious in the world to him, always giving us an army of clones when we leave his room so he can make sure we're safe. We all have our secrets, our privacy, our own life, and he kind of took it away. By doing so, he unintentionally drove a wedge in our relationship. He ignored all of us to focus on the seal, screamed at us whenever we interrupted him, sometimes even attacked us when we did the latter. We all feared for our lives, not literally, but figuratively. We feared that at the rate he was losing himself, we'd have nothing to ourself and everything belonging to him. He became so clingy, to the point of obsession, even. Hinata realized that the man she once loved is no longer there. Like me, she is a coward, even more than I. So in order to kill herself to end her suffering, she attacked me." with the last sentence, Genma stopped the flow of Chakra thereby cancelling the technique. The shock he felt at that moment was the largest he's ever experienced in his whole life. The caring Naruto turned into a person obsessed with those closest to him, and his beautiful, shy, innocent wife Hinata, took the necessary steps to kill herself without actually doing so.

She didn't need to explain any further, but did so anyway. Genma obviously didn't trust her, that much was clear, even after their sex and heart to heart. She said only three words before her own soldier decided to hold a knife to her throat with the threat of death. If she wanted her plan to work, she needed complete trust from her ninja. Total control. She needed to ask her soldiers to jump and they ask his high. That is the kind of control and trust she needed. This man obviously has lost a lot of trust, and that needs to be fixed with either a lot of fake tears, or with a harsh reminder of who she is.

"She attacked me, the Hokage of Konoha, leader and protector of the village. If it were anyone else, I would have killed instantly, or capture and send to Ibiki to torture 'em for info. But she is my friend, and one of my best friends wife. I pleaded for her to stop, but she continued her assault. In the end I had no choice to to kill her. The first technique to pop in my head during the fight was the Chidori. I simply used it, and you guys assumed it was someone else. I killed the only other person I consider to be a sister besides Ino." the acting skills she learned for ANBU came into play, and fake tears began leaking from her eyes. It worked. Genma felt so guilty. He brought back a bad memory and placed the blame on Sakura. Dirty and stupid among the many words he called himself in his mind. Instead of looking her in the eye to admit he was wrong, he lowered his head in humiliation.

"So that's why you left? You couldn't handle the guilt of killing a trusted ally and friend." Sakura wiped the fate tears from her eyes before answering. In the inside she was smiling. Genma is so gullible. Then again, so are most shinobi. Time to get his trust back.

"No." Genma looked up in shock. "I left because I couldn't save one person. The person that I am supposed to command tried to kill me, and I was unable to reason with her. I lost more than a friend that day, I lost a good soldier. If I couldn't stop one person from trying to kill me without doing the same, then what kind of Hokage am I?!" Sakura widened her stance slightly, looked down, clenched her fists, and trembled a little. All these body movements and placements are important to an actress. She learned that from princess Yukie. "Is my authority so meaningless that they'd challenge me? Do people have that much doubt about my ability to lead and succeed? If I can't control someone who is quite possibly the weakest ninja to ever be produced from the Hyuga clan, then how can I control a whole army of them? The answer is that I can't! I fucking can't! The village deserved someone who can keep their ninja under control, and that obviously wasn't me! So I left. I left without a word because I didn't want to embarrass the village further with my lack of leadership skills. Once I left, everyone else did too. I thought it was safe to come back when they were all gone. I found a nice dark alley to call my home, stripped myself bare, and spread my legs to the public. I got on my knees and jacked a stranger off, stuck his dick in my mouth and sucked it like a lollipop till a delicious white surprise shot down my throat, or ate out another woman's pussy till her juice ran down my chin, stuck the guys dick in my ass or pussy and rode him like a cowboy rides a horse until his seed filled my insides, or wore a plastic dick and did the same to some other bitch. I did the only thing I was good at, and that's being a fucking whore, like everyone expected me to be while I was in the Academy!" Genma couldn't take it anymore. The guilt doubled with every word she said. The failure rolling off her tongue came in waves he drowned in. Hearing these words come from his former leader's mouth was too much. He shot forward and wrapped his arms around her frail body. The tears coming from his eyes couldn't be stopped, and his breathing couldn't be controlled from the constant sobbing.

"No more!" he begged. "Please, no more. Don't call yourself such things. You're not a whore. You're a great, beautiful women who's been through a lot. I don't care what anyone says, not even what you say. You're a great leader, the best I've ever seen since the fourth Hokage. So please, stop putting yourself down. I hate to see someone who used to have so much confidence reduced to your current state. It breaks my heart." this time, the tears leaving her eyes were real. Some of what she said, she actually meant. She truly felt like an incompetent Hokage. All the ones in the past have done amazing feats for their country. And what has she done? Cause the deaths of thousands of shinobi from not only get country, but others too. Just now, Genma have her the confidence to push those negative thoughts aside and believe in herself. With another passionate kiss, the two headed to the clothing store, hand in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, how long has it been since I was last here in Konoha?"

"Um. I'm not sure. It's been quite some time."

"C'mon Kakashi, it's been too long for me to count. Just make an estimate." Kakashi groaned from annoyance as he did the math in his head.

"I'd say it's been four hundred and eighty years since you've been back." Naruto whistled.

"Damn. I've been gone too long. I wonder if old man Ichiraku is still alive. Probably not, but you can't help but dream." the two fell back into silence, lost in their own thoughts as the others behind them talked loudly amongst one another. Kakashi's were of what the future held for them. Obviously they were to use the time travel technique to change the course of history, but how would they do it? How far would they go back and what would they change to alter it? He assumes that this would be up to the Hokage to decide what the best course of action is. This brought on a whole new set of thoughts. Who is the current Hokage? Is it him, Naruto, or the Sixth, Sakura. Is she even alive? And if she is, would those from other villages follow her? Even if she isn't alive and he or Naruto were to be Hokage, would the ninja behind them do as they say? They could botch the whole mission. These thoughts were too much for a single head, so he voiced his thoughts to Naruto. "I don't really care about the Hokage title. Not anymore. The only reason I wanted it in the first place was to gain the respect of others. Now that I have it, the title is meaningless. But if I need to, I guess I'll take over."

"And what of Sakura?" Naruto smiled.

"She was a great Hokage in my opinion. If she is still alive, then I'd happily leave the title of Hokage to her. If she's not, then one of us is going to have to take over. We are the most qualified after all." Kakashi paled at the thought. Him, Hokage? Haha! Nope!

"Wh-what about Ino, I think she'd be more qualified than I am." he knew what Kakashi was trying to do, and wouldn't have any of it.

"While she does have the necessary political knowledge a Hokage requires, she lacks the will to lead others. You saw how she wanted to ride me like a horse, but didn't do anything to get me into bed with her. I had to persuade her myself. Even then I had to do all the work while she just laid there moan-" the masked Jonin punched him over the head.

"I do not need to know your sex life." the blonde chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. He might have gotten carried away, but Kakashi seemed to enjoy it since he was looking over his shoulder looking Ino up and down. "Then what about Iruka?"

"Sensei has the will be lacks the knowledge."

"Anko?" Naruto gave his Sensei a harsh glare that said "Are you insane man?!" Now that he thought of it, Anko running things sounded like the worst idea imaginable. She'd probably get Ibiki to be her assistant. He'd interrogate anyone before allowing them to see her. They'd passed several other candidates back and forth, but Kakashi came to Naruto's conclusion: they are the only ones qualified to be the Hokage. "So how's it going to be decided? Rock, paper, scissors?"

Shaking his head Naruto replied, "I think the people of the village will decide that. And those guys behind us. Oh look, the village gates." the Konoha gates finally came into view. The one on the right was intact, the one on the left had some cracks and parts chipped off. The villagers gathered at the gates because they heard a lot of noise. The source of the noise were the five thousand Shinobi marching towards the village. Anyone who was alive before the world was cursed, knew that the age of shinobi was back, and things were going to change.


	3. Past and Future

**i am so sorry sorry. I'm a fucking idiot, I chose the wrong file. On the bright side here's a double update**

Issue _# 153_

 _"When we sent out reporter to the military camp to get an exclusive interview on a Shikamaru Nara, the son of military consultant Shikaku Nara, he found everyone on edge and being suspicious of one another. Just before we could get an explanation, a large fight broke out and the ninja fought their comrades. At first we thought it was left over hate between the ninja of the villages, but then after the problem was dissolved found it that the enemy was able to take the form of their comrades and kill them. No one was able to distinguish friend from foe, and it has them all suspicious of those around. The problem was dissolved when Naruto Uzumaki found a way to detect if they are the enemy is not, and quickly took care of the importers. Still, this transformation technique is still being used in bases all over the front lines. Naruto will have to make clones to be sent to each camp, but it's effectiveness won't be as good as the real thing. This new tactic could change the tide of the war. Meanwhile back home, the villages are facing food shortages due to the land being taken over by the enemy. If it worsens, experts predicts riots to break out._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." he enhanced his voice so it sounded louder. There are around fifty thousand villages in Konoha, most of whom were gathered at the village gates where Naruto and the whole army stood, so his voice needs to be loud enough so those in the back can hear. "There are a lot of you that don't know me. For those who were born before Kaguya's curse, I was sometimes called the demon fox, or "that child" or most recently, and by recently I mean five hundred years ago, I was the hero of the leaf, member of team seven." conversations immediately broke out with the Before people telling the After who Naruto was. A good twenty thousand were still alive from the Before, and they broke out in applause and cheers. After five hundred years, their hero had finally returned.

"You're back!"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you going to be the Hokage?"

"Please help us!"

"People calm down. To answer the questions I heard, yes I am back, I've been in a Earth Country, the Hokage thing has yet to be decided, and that's why we're all here. The remaining ninja in the world are here once again to bring the people of this world back to their original power. For five centuries we have all been in poverty. Those who used to be filthy rich now know the pain of having to go hungry at night, and have even contributed to our cause to bring this world the necessities for survival. For five hundred years, we have not aged in the slightest. Those born afterwards stop growing by 18 and never die of old age. If our former Kage had not come up with this crazy plan, we would be suffering for all eternity. Our only way to salvation is death by unnatural causes. And even those don't always work. I'd hate to sound cliche, but no more!" all at once, the ninja and citizens cheered, they shouted in approval, threw their hands in the air or clapped really loudly. "Our plan will bring those on their knees back to their feet. Now let me make myself clear. We want no special treatment. We're not here to steal all your supplies, we're here to give you all the chance to get more. In the next few hours, all the survivors from the other villages will be coming here. The population has dropped, but there are a whopping three hundred thousand normal citizens in the world. They all carry food that can last this village weeks when we had our normal population. So for the next few months, you have enough food to make yourselves full, which I'm sure not many here have ever gotten that feeling. Sadly, our supplies are not charity." Kakashi interrupted but placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde nodded and gave his sensei the floor.

With the same enhanced voice Kakashi began. "Ever since the war, the world has been in a depression even worse than the one during the great clan wars. For those of you who don't know, before the great villages formed, you either belonged to a civilian town or a clan. The clans use to trade with one another, but then the wars started and trading stopped. The civilian villages died out at a rate never before seen at the time. The clans were strained with their income and food. Nearly two-thirds of the population died as a result until the clans joined together to form the great villages we see today. This depression we're currently in is as bad as that one. The only difference is that it is not the result of a currently occurring war. Meaning we can't solve it so easily. What I'm getting at is that our food is not free. If we wish to bring our economy back up, we need to spend money. The prices though, are much lower than the average ones in the market. Most of the prices in the market are overpriced anyways. So with these new cheaper foods, we'll slowly rebuild the economy. Talk to any economics expert and they'll tell you it's true." is speech was unnecessary. Just the thought of getting enough food to satisfy their survival needs and more rid them of any sadness at it not being free. Kakashi have it back to Naruto.

"All I ask is that you support and help each other. Our world will not be rebuilt if everyone thinks of themselves. Also, I ask you to head to hotel Nara. At nine there will be stories about the time before at the stadium or back, and an announcement by the leader who put this all together. The plan we have will be announced there. Until then feel free to wait here for the convoy to arrive." the villagers cheered again and made a path for the ninja to enter the village. In the back stood Sakura and Genma. Sakura ditched her other clothes for a purple dress that stored stopped at her knees with a slit going up the side with black shorts under it, and black high heels. She also got her hair and nails done and whitened her teeth. In order to gain the trust of the village, she needed to look the part. The money she paid for this was so great, the store owner got down on his knees and thanked her for her generosity. She smiled once Naruto finished the speech. He sure does know how to be dramatic. Now that he was back, a certain someone had to be told. Sakura told Genma that she'll see him at the stadium. She told him to tell Naruto and Kakashi that she is alive and will resume her duty as Hokage. With a kiss to the cheek she ran off.

Her running brought her to an abandoned bar. The windows were all smashed, the door busted open, and part of the roof was collapsed. Being in the lower part of Konoha had Sakura standing in a puddle that will soon be a lake at the rate the rain in pouring. She entered the bar into the dimly lit room, heading towards the back. Lying naked on a mattress was a brunette in her twenties. She lied on her side on an old mattress with no blanket or pile. White liquid poured out between both ends, and from her own mouth. Seems the girl had a lot of customers last night. Like Sakura, she too was a whore. Now how should she wake her up? The gentle way or the harsh way? She chose gentle.

"Yo bitch wake up!" Sakura shouted as she kicked the girl literally in the ass. The girl jerked awake and turned to glare at the bitch who woke her up. Until she saw it was Sakura who did it.

"Sakura, as much as I love getting poked in the ass, can you not do it while I'm sleeping?"

"Sorry Ayame, it's the only way to wake you up. But you'll forgive me once I give you the good news." Ayame sat up stretching and yawning. She looked at Sakura to continue. "Guess who's back in the village." Ayame thought for a minute before answering.

"Your mom?"

"No, she's dead remember."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Um, your dad?"

"He's the one who killed her then killed himself. Why'd you think he'd come back? I'm happy this person is back." Ayame shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you have daddy issues." Sakura flared her killing intent getting a dozen quick apologies from the brunette. "Is it my dad?"

Sakura sighed. "No. He's dead too."

"Alright I give up. Who's back."

"Naruto." a new record was set that day. In ten seconds, Ayame went outside and thoroughly cleaned herself up, dried, put on the closest thing to decent clothing she has, straightened her hair and applied makeup before running out the bar in the direction of where she assumed Naruto to be, leaving a stunned Sakura thinking "what happened?"

Meanwhile Naruto and Genma stood in the lobby of hotel Nara, the latter just finishing telling him what Sakura told him to say. The blonde smiled brightly. One of his best friend was alive and will still be the Sixth Hokage. Even though it was nice to have Kakashi keep him company in the underground ANBU house, it is even better to meet old faces. Some of those he haven't seen in literally centuries. The feeling he gets when he sees an old face is the best one he's ever had in a long time, the only way he can describe it is as it being refreshing. But with Sakura, the feeling is enhanced. She was the one that pushed him to get stronger, to not give up, and promised him that she'll stop being useless. The day she said that last one gave him the biggest relief in his life. A man can only stand so much useless, annoying, damsels in distress. When he came back from his training trip, he was ecstatic when he saw her, and was proud when she punched him hard enough to launch him straight through the dirt. She really has kept her promise and became stronger. Because of this, he considered her the closest one to him, even to where he calls her his sister. He'd long since given up trying to get her to be his girlfriend, instead calling her his sister since she was the closest thing she had to one.

"My sister is alive huh?" it took all of Naruto's mental training over five centuries to not Jump up and down in excitement. Instead he gave a loud yes! "What's she been up to." Genma dropped his smile.

"She's been doing the same thing Kakashi is about to do to Ino, only getting paid to do so." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi leading a blushing Ino into a vacant hotel room as he made the hand signs for the noise cancelling technique. Naruto shrugged, not at all bothered at his sister having to result to _that._

"So she was a prostitute. Nearly all the girls we picked up on the way were." Genma shook his head in disagreement.

"Not to this extent. If you saw the state she was in when I found her, you'd fall to your knees crying."

"I assume you know from experience?" he attempted at a joke to lighten the mood. On the inside though, he was furious. His teammate mate must have been through rough times to get the immovable Genma to cry.

"Well, I guess there's no changing the past. No wait, there is. Well until we do, all we can do is support her through-"

"Naruto-kun!" a panting Ayame shouted as she entered the hotel. She ran all the way to the hotel once she sensed his Chakra. In order to push away the customers that got too rough, Sakura taught her how to use Chakra and defend herself. If the ninja system was still in effect, she'd be classified as a sensor. Another familiar face, another bright smile.

"Ayame, great to see you. How've you been-" I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over Ayame stuffing her tongue in your mouth. Ayame released the kiss and pulled a still shocked Naruto into an empty room. Genma had the decency to place a noise canceling technique on the room. He didn't want anyone to be disturbed, especially the ones in the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was night when everyone in Konoha sat in the arena behind hotel Nara, ran by one of the few civilian Nara left, Shikamaru's mother. She's the richest person in the whole village because she owned the hotel even before the curse. Plus she used to be part of one of the top clans in the world, so she has plenty of money from then. Yoshino also owned the stadium behind the hotel. The stadium used to be used for the Chunin exams and similar events. Since no events like that exist anymore, she turned it into another part of the hotel. She allows people to sleep in the stadium when the hotel is full, at an affordable price because they're outside in the cold. The lowered price is affordable to everyone in the village, even the poorest ones. So naturally, she had become somewhat of a role model to the villagers. She is one of the few women in the world who hasn't had to go through prostitution. In conclusion, when Naruto told the villagers to meet at the stadium _specifically_ behind her hotel, she got bombarded with questions. "do you know Naruto" and "how does he know you" were the most popular ones. Yoshino had to use the shadow binding technique to get them to leave her alone. To quench their thirst for gossip, she told them that Naruto saved the village and the world. That one statement spread to everyone in the village. In the end, everyone got even more excited for Naruto's announcement.

If just those in Konoha were attending, everyone would have had a seat in the stadium. Then the other two hundred and fifty thousand citizens Naruto spoke of arrived. There haven't been that many people in the village for centuries. If the arrivals have brought food and supplies, the current Konoha inhabitants would be angry that so many people just waltzed into their village. That was their exact first reaction when they first showed up, but then they pulled out bags do of food and scrolls that contained bags of food, and accepted them with open arms. The stadium wasn't meant to hold so many people at once, so the rest had to camp around the stadium. Naruto had giant monitors mounted all around the stadium so those outside can see what is happening. With food and drinks in their arms and stomachs, blankets under their bottoms, umbrellas over their heads, and hope in their hearts, the citizens sat back to watch the announcement that will change their lives for the better.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the field in the stadium in a puff of smoke. He dressed in his sage robes given to him by the toads, even completing the outfit by being in sage mode. With his appearance came the clapping and cheering of the remaining population of the world. Naruto had used his sensing technique with sage mode to make sure that everyone in the world was at the village. Meaning, literally _all_ eyes and ears were on him.

With the help of the sound technique, Naruto greeted the world. "Welcome everyone." the crowd once again went ecstatic, a continuous roar of cheering for five minutes straight. Naruto had to flare his Chakra to get them to calm down. "Now, I know exactly what you guys want: answers. You want to know what our plan is, who is leading this plan and who came up with it. This will be revealed all in due time. Until then I need you to hang on." although disappointed at not jumping straight to the point, the audience allowed it. "For now, I will tell you a story. This story is about everything that has and ever will exist. If you feel the need to sleep through this part, you're welcome to do so, for this will take several hours." no one slept. At all. Naruto began his tale. He told then all of how humans have lived for Millennia before ninja. The world was in a constant state of war. To end the war Kaguya ate the forbidden fruit, becoming the first person to use Chakra. He told them of her son the Sage of Sixth Paths and the nine biju. He told them off the great clan wars, the formation of the great villages and smaller villages, the first great ninja war, in which he went very into detail of Madara and Hashirama. He told them of the second war, the third, the Kyubi attack and sealing inside his body, the fourth shinobi war, the return of Mardara, the return of Kaguya, and the curse that she brought she brought in the world, and everything in between. By the end, everyone knew the reason the world was cursed with eternal life and rain. They all cursed Kaguya and Mardara for ruining what could have been a great life. Naruto had to spend ten minutes calming all of them down, even flaring his killer intent backed up by Kurama's Chakra.

He next told his own story by first telling the story of his parents followed by the circumstances revolving around his birth. Next he told them what his childhood was like as a Jinchuuriki: the emotional pain, the physical, traumatic events, the beatings given to him by the mobs, his dream to be Hokage, his journey through the Academy and beginning a Genin in the end. Many cried uncontrollably, hugging one another for comfort. How can anyone go through all that and be sane? Compared to his pain, the pain that they suffered was nothing. He went back a bit and told them how the whole Uchiha clan was killed off by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Next he told of his time as a Genin. The first C-rank mission, the Chunin exam and the invasion, the defection of the Uchiha and the promise he made to the pink haired girl. The Akatsuki made their move, took Gaara, Jiraiya died, he trained in sage mode, the invasion of pain. When he got to the latter, everyone was baffled at the explanation for why the village lies inside a crater. To think that one man had the power to do something like that, having the ability to carve a thousand foot hole in the earth without trying. It is no wonder those in Amegakure saw him as a God.

Next he went into extreme detail on the fourth war. Mardara and the fourth war are the main causes for why they live in the wet world, so he felt the need to explain it to them thoroughly. The war lasted four years, the Akatsuki used an army of strange beasts called Zetus, revived the dead with a forbidden technique to fight their loved ones, summoned Mardara and killed one of the Kage, the death of the Raikage, the invasion of Frost, the summoning of the Juubi, the complete annihilation of Iwa and Kumo, the great fight between the remaining army and the Akatsuki, the formation of the great tree and, the death of Mardara and the revival of Kaguya. Kaguya placed the curse on the world before dying, and Naruto killed Sasuke. The blonde removed his prosthetic arm to show the result of the fight. Naruto stepped back and allowed Kakashi to take over.

Kakashi told his past. Starting with entering and graduating from the Academy in the same month, and was sent into war, gaining good first kill dry she four. Then his dad killed himself after that failed mission and Kakashi entered his "I'm better than you" phase. He met the future Yondaime and was tutored under him. He became a Chunin then meet his new teammates Rin and Obito, making sure to explain Obito's ideals at that time and his bad habits. Kakashi had his epiphany, then Obito died, Kakashi got his Sharingan, then he killed Rin years later, making him the man he is today. He told them of Minato becoming the Hokage and of his wife Kushina, the Kyubi escaping, and sealing into Naruto and said, "The rest you already know because of Naruto. I trained team seven, Sasuke defected, the war happened, I banged Ino Yamanaka." somewhere in the stand Ino blushed and felt the urge to jump down there and castrate the man with a Kunai. "And here we are now. Our next guest: The Snake Sannin Orochimaru." the pale white figure that is Orochimaru appeared in the stadium with a smile and evil laugh. Just to fuck with the audience he flared his killing intent, scaring the living crap out of everyone.

"I am the snake Sannin Orochimaru. I like little boys, and I sneak into your bedroom at night and do things to you that would be hard to decide if it was consensual or not." half of the population threw up in their mouth, and all the young boys looked like they were going to piss their pants. Half of them did. Their reaction got the Sannin to laugh even more. "I'm just messing around." he regained his composure and put on his serious face. Orochimaru acted as a text book. Being the oldest person alive in the world, he had a lot to tell them. For two hours he told them all of what the wars were about, who the agitators were, and what happened exactly. Every important battle, every political decision that changed something, the rise and falls off nation's. Nothing political was left out. Orochimaru went from a psychotic man with a craving to become immortal, to a psychotic immortal civics professor. The snake Sannin also acted as a fill in for Sasuke. When he died, Orochimaru reabsorbed the curse mark and gained all his memories. He particularly enjoyed telling the crowd, in vivid detail, of what Sasuke experienced when his clan was slaughtered, and of the experiments he performed on people. Their reaction was a half hour bathroom break where they all threw up.

With all that taken care of, Naruto stepped forward. "Alright, with that taken care of I can now tell you of our plan-"

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Na-ru-to-kun?" the mocking tone came from the pinkette slowly making her way out of the staircase and into the arena. When Naruto saw her, his face immediately lit up with his brightest smile to date.

"Sakura! How've you been?" the blonde ran forward and gave Sakura a great big hug. Sakura returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. She hasn't seen her best friend in centuries, and couldn't help but feel happy, even shed some tears in the process. Naruto would have cried too, but his man pride prevented him from doing so. Gotta keep up appearances. When Naruto put her down Kakashi picked her back up with a hug of his own. His only female student, the one he considered a daughter, was finally safe in his arms. The pinkette laughed for the first time in years. Her two closest people on earth were finally back with her. It couldn't get any better.

"So you fucked Ino huh?" she whispered in Kakashi's eat. The old perverts chuckle was enough of an answer. "Naruto, Kakashi, it's great to see you again. I'd love to catch up, but it's time for me to address the people. They look confused." the audience stared at the stranger in confusion. Who was she? Why is she hugging (MY!) Naruto? Then their tiny brains began to piece together the answer. Pink hair, diamond in the middle of forehead, really large forehead, extremely beautiful. Is this the useless piece of trash teammate that Naruto and Kakashi spoke of? Where has she been for the past five centuries? Isn't she the whore I fucked last week in lower Konoha? The others nodded and backed up to give her the floor, when suddenly everything froze. Time was just stopped. The only ones still moving were Orochimaru and Sakura.

"What the hell is going on?" Orochimaru asked once he saw Sakura not frozen. The latter was smiling so evilly, it gave him a hard on.

"Isn't it obvious? I stopped time. I thought the mighty Orochimaru would have been able to use his genius brain to figure it out."

"How?"

"It's one of the Haruno clan's three Kekkei Genkai. The ability to slow and stop time. I'm not able to reverse time, as that would require the Rinnegan."

"Okay, but why?" the pinkette merely giggled into her hand and got closer to the Sannin until they were inches apart, and wrapped her arms around the Sannin's neck, making him blush when he felt her bust press against his chest. He may be a Sannin, but he's still a man. Also, Sakura was using her second Kekkei Genkai. She was releasing a special Chakra that made a person's' hormones, in this case the sexual ones, go crazy. It is the ultimate seduction technique. In her most seductive voice possible, she whispered, "You see Snake-kun, I need a favor." Orochimaru could do nothing but swallow and hope she didn't feel his growing manhood. She felt it and purposely pressed her hips closer to his body. "I knew that your sexy brain didn't stay inactive for the past five centuries. With all this time, you must have learned a lot from your research."

"W-well, maybe a l-litle. Why? What w-would you like to k-know?" the pinkette smiled seductively. Success is within her grasp.

"I need more power. Even with my three Kekkei Genkai, I'm still but strong enough. If you mess around with my body, do you think you could get me more?" the way she phrased the last sentence made him grow larger.

"Of course I can. Wh-which one do you have in mind?"

"All of them." his eyes widened. So that was her game:ultimate power. This realization made him chuckle. He's willing to try it, but let's see how much he can get in return. With his long tongue, he gave her cheek a nice long lick, causing the pinkette to moan. It wasn't part of the act.

"What will I get in return?" he asked as his hand reached up and groped her left breast. In return her hand went inside his pants, grabbing his manhood.

"This, and _more_." his grin got even wider.

"Alright. But a person can only have two dojutsu at a time. Which ones do you want?"

"Rinne Sharingan on both eyes, and about a dozen Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I want something similar to what Danzo did. When can you get it done?"

"I'll perform surgery on you the day after tomorrow."

"Alright. And after that, you and I will have some fun." Sakura stepped away and resumed the flow of time and addressed the people. "If you haven't figured it out already, I am Sakura Haruno, the useless one on team seven." the moment she introduced herself, she received thousands of angry shouts. She was the one who caused Naruto to make the promise to bring Sasuke back instead of killing him, causing hundreds of lives before and during the war. If she wasn't so useless, maybe Sasuke could have stayed. The pinkette allowed them. What they say is true. She shouldn't have been so weak, and should have focused on her training and being a shinobi instead of trying to get into the pants of the brooding emo. Ten minutes in, Sakura continued. "I know, I know. You are easily justified in how you feel of me, I completely understand. All I ask of you is to listen to my story, just like you did with Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, and even the psychotic freak Orochimaru." the crowd agreed to her request and they quieted down, allowing Sakura to begin her tale. She was a young girl from a merchant family who saw a ninja commercial that influenced her to join the Academy. She got bullied for her forehead, befriend Ino, unfriended Ino and spent the next four years chasing after the last Uchiha. She graduated from the academy and was placed on team seven under Kakashi Hatake, where for the next four months she stayed useless until the forest of death. Sasuke left and she proceeded to cry like a bitch to Naruto to bring her precious Sasuke-kun back, Naruto lost the fight and Sakura vowed to be less useless.

Two years later she was much stronger than before and can hold her own in a battle. She can make craters in the earth with one punch or kick, heal even the most severe of injuries, and is a prodigy in earth techniques. The girl killed an Akatsuki member with the help of a very old women and rescued the Kazekage, has the ability to seal a giant demon turtle with only the help of three other people, has saved hundreds of lives during the invasion of Pain, and during the fourth war. As she went on with her story, she slowly leaked some of her special Chakra to make those listening to her voice forgive her for her uselessness and even begin to like her as a person. The Chakra also planted a seed in their mind to make them agree with whatever Sakura says.

"Over the course of four years in the war, I did save thousands of lives, but the amount I lost does not make up for it. The Hokage at the time was Tsunade Senju. As I said earlier, she was my tutor. The Kage, without a doubt are the strongest in the world. Unfortunately, there was someone even stronger, Madara Uchiha. He nearly killed all the Kage at once and successfully killed Tsunade. Her final actions were saving the lives of the other Kage. There had to be a replacement Kage once she was dead. If you look over there," she points towards the Hokage monument. "You'll see my face. I am the Sixth Hokage, Sakura Haruno." Naruto and the others had purposely left that fact out, assuming that Sakura wanted to announce it. The audience made the comparisons, and stared open mouthed at the pinkette. Did they just cuss out the Hokage half an hour ago? "Don't worry I'm not angry with you guys for calling me those things. In fact, I kind of deserved it. Now let me continue, after I became Hokage..." she went on to explain her actions during the war, how it cost thousands of lives, and what happened after the war. "At some point, a wave of guilt for those lives finally hit me, and the weight of my actions was just too much, and I stepped down as Hokage.

"I was a coward. I couldn't accept responsibility for my actions, and ran away. I abandoned all of you and became the prostitute of 5th and Hashirama." Sakura leaked more of her Chakra to lessen the crowd's anger against her for leaving them. "I let all of you down, let people starve, and even killed a few of my citizens. What I did, was abandon my post, and leave you in the hands of no one. The government had fallen, and you were left to fend for yourselves." at this moment Sakura released a bunch of Chakra that activates the sympathetic emotion. This next step would be a key point to her plans. "But, I think I have paid back my sins with the life I lived for the past five centuries. As most of the women here, I had to live off being a whore. I sold my body to complete strangers for a couple of bills. I've had sex with men, women, and even the summon animals, the latter being non consensual. I've been raped more times than I could count, and have been beaten to near death just as much. Unfortunately, my problems came back to haunt me in my dreams. So, I turned to drugs and alcohol to block it all out. There hasn't been a day in my life where I haven't had a drop of booze go down my throat, along with other things." Sakura cried and sobbed for the next part. "I've done horrible things in my life. I've sucked dick, ate pussy, fucked animals. I've done it all. I kidnapped little girls off the street and sold them as slaves to make money... Actually, I have maybe four daughters out there who I've sold for money. I got pregnant just for the sole purpose of selling my child for money! The guilt afterwards hits me so strong, that I try to kill myself every two weeks! I'm not even worth calling a human being!" instead of feeling mad the crowd felt sympathy and yelled out words of encouragement. She faked her thanks with a smile and continued while releasing the Chakra that activated faith and trust.

"But now, I'm back. For good. Now that I'm back, I will lead you all to salvation! My plan will make everyone here no longer think about killing themselves as they lie in bed at night, it will make everyone no longer be hungry at all hours of the day, and will make everyone have proper funds and a roof over their head." Sakura paused to let it sink in, then explained this plan. "One of my last orders as Hokage was to have Naruto work on a very powerful technique, a fuinjutsu that has been attempted many times but has never worked. This seal will have changed things forever. Unfortunately, even the great Uzumaki had a difficult time making it. He's been working on it ever since I left, and just last month, the seal was finished. This seal will reset time itself. A magical rewind button will be pushed and the whole world will be created anew. None of the civilians will remember, but us ninja will eventually remember. This will be so we can change the way things played out, and stop the curse from ever happening. Once the disaster has been avoided, we'll give you all your memories back. Anyone born after the curse will be reborn during or after the curse is avoided. I can't guarantee all of you will be alive to see this new world, but I _can_ guarantee you a better life. In a year, the world will be reset. During that time all ninja will train as hard as they can, so when we're back in the past, you'll be stronger than ever. Our salvation is near! I ask you ask to trust me and allow me to lead you into this new world!" all at once, everyone stood from their seats and cheered loudly for their Hokage. She will finally grant them their wish to live happy fruitful lives, and will do anything and everything she says in order to achieve it. The past will be forgotten, and the future lies in the hands of their Kage. The reign of Sakura Haruno has begun.


	4. The twentieth Hokage

**Yay! I now how several reviews. You know what that means. Time to respond to them! Also if you found chapter 3 to be the same as the second, I'm so sorry and it has been fixed.**

 **Illuminated** **: I assume you're referring to the stereotype that Orochimaru is gay. The only indication that he is gay is that he licked his lips when he saw Sasuke. I've merely decided to go against that stereotype. Plus it's in my nature to make things funny. Can't help it. Lol**

 **Suzululu4moe** **: all your questions will be addressed in the third and fourth chapter.**

 **celohei:** **I too would be skeptical of this story. I don't blame you and wouldn't hold it against you if you leave this story. I appreciate your reading this story though.**

 **Shade1998:** **well the story is mostly about Sakura but I'll add him in some more.**

 _Issue #154_

 _"New players have entered the war. They are called edo-tensei. They are reanimated corpses with unlimited Chakra, and cannot be killed. Our source says that ninja from the past are brought back to life and are used fight against their currently alive former allies. It is an example of the brutality that is total war. Unfortunately, it does not end there. A man named Madara Uchiha was brought back. He was one of the founders of Konoha, and fought alongside first Hokage Hashirama, also being the only one who can keep up with the latter in a fight. Their last fight leveled several mountains and made three new lakes. Madara was revived and is able to take on all the Kage at once nearly killing them all and successfully killing the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. With another leader dead within the last decade, Konoha is in a state of depression. Her successor Sakura Haruno has proudly taken up the mantel, and has been named the Sixth Hokage. Tsunade will be remembered for protecting the people is Konoha from the Akatsuki and for saving the lives of the other Kage._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she sees is a purple haired woman. She blinks. _That's Yugao isn't it?_ she thought in shock. Once again she banged the former ANBU, only this time she wasn't cuddled up to her muttering Hayate in her sleep. _What the hell happened that got me to sleep with her?_

 **Flashback**

Sakura was headed back to the hotel to get some rest. Tomorrow she was to brief her ninja on what will happen specifically while they are in the past. It will be a long day tomorrow, so she should get all the sleep she can. Just as she reached her room in the hotel, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a familiar purple haired ANBU standing before her.

"Oh it's you Yugao. Can I help you? The briefing isn't until tomorrow you know." it was at that moment that Sakura noticed the pink blush on the ninjas face. Immediately she knew she this was about.

"Um, Hokage-sama, about what happened several months back-" the ANBU was interrupted when the pinkette stepped closer and gave her a hug, shocking her enough to not respond. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything or return the hug, Sakura responded.

"It's okay, I understand." the girl pulled back and gave her a smile. "You lost someone important to you and miss him so very much. You just needed some sort of replacement to hide your sorrow at his loss. There's no need to apologize because I've done the same thing many times before. I may be your superior officer, but I am human you know." the former ANBU did everything in her power to not cry, settling for rubbing her eyes as a substitute and gave her master a smile. When she first saw the pinkette arrive in the stadium, she was freaking out and blushing at memories of what happened. Now that Sakura has forgiven her for what she did, it all vanished. "Besides, it's not like I didn't enjoy it." her face turned beat red. Okay, maybe not all of it vanished. "The way you were so careful and compassionate when you touched me, made me shake harder than I've ever before. You don't see much passion like that these days. They were really pleasant memories." Yugao's blush was now replaced with a kinky smile.

"Maybe you and I can make more of those memories. What do you say?" she asked as her hands traveled to Sakura's stomach heading towards her cleavage. Sakura answered by pulling the woman into her room and closing the door.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, that's what happened." she whispered to herself as she scooted away from the woman. The first time they had sex, Yugao broke into tears once she saw that it was Sakura, not Hayate, who made love to her last night. She did not want to go through that again, and slowly began her trek to the edge of the bed, when her ass bumped into something. With shocked eyes and a good clue as to what lied behind her, she looked over her shoulder and found the pale sickly white face of Orochimaru with his tongue hanging from his mouth and lying on the pillow. Sakura backed away from him till she was in the middle of her two partners and began scooting towards the foot of the bed. _My god, we had a threesome last night! How did the happen?_

 **Flashback**

Sakura had her head between Yugao's thighs, the latter trying her hardest not to moan, when Orochimaru entered the room. Sakura stopped her tongue attack to see him standing in the doorway. The two woman blushed while glaring daggers at the Sannin that's walked in on them, not even bothering to knock. The snake however, just smiled, feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

"I couldn't wait for three days, so I came here. And I gotta say, I'm glad I did. Do you mind if I join?" Yugao and Sakura looked at each other to see she the other thought; their silent conversation ending with a unison nod. Two pairs of hands grabbed the Sannin and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut.

 **End Flashback**

 _Ugh! Why did we let him join? Must've been an in the moment thing. The worst part is that I didn't get paid! Then again I'm not a prostitute anymore so I shouldn't expect any money anymore. Old habits die hard I guess._ Mentally shrugging, she continued her journey towards the floor. She stood up, and began looking for her clothes. It was still dark out, and the room didn't come with a lamp so the search was long and frustrating. Eventually though she did find the suitcase filled with the new clothes bought yesterday. She grabbed a shirt pants and shoes ah headed for the door. She wanted to wash herself off in the rain before putting the clothes on. The plan today was to train her ass off the whole time before the meeting was to be held. currently she is at half strength, barely as strong as an A-rank ninja. Her goal was to get back to double S-rank by the end of the week. For the end of the year, her goal is to be triple S-rank. Currently Naruto is the only triple S-rank ninja out there. As Hokage, she is to be the strongest ninja there is, and that required her to be stronger than Naruto.

She is pretty sure she can take on Kakashi in a no holds match at her current level, and being in par with someone on his caliber is a great feat. It isn't enough though. She needs to have all the power. That's why she asked Orochimaru to get her all the Kekkei Genkai in the world. With that kind of power, not even Kaguya would be able to stop her. Then, maybe she'd be able to change things. And over the years, she has neglected her training and instead focus on getting laid, drinking booze and getting high on drugs. The lack of training itself has depleted her, but the drugs and alcohol make it even worse. With the medical skills, she can heal the damaged body over time, but it is still a handicap. So there is a lot of work to be done.

Three steps away from the door, her foot hit something. She looked down and groaned when she saw that it was a naked Genma. _Crap it was a four way! How did that-, oh yeah that's what happened. We share the same room and he walked in on us. Heh._ Sakura grabbed a sticky note lying on the small table and wrote down a quick note saying she is going to train, stuck it on the door and left. Sakura got to the field and began training. Although she is lacking in strength and power, the amount of Chakra she has is still great. According to her estimates, it is around that of Kakashi's. So to help her train, she is using the Uzumaki method. She summoned eighty shadow clones. Twenty of them practiced Taijutsu. Even though they won't help her physically, it will get the correct movements and form in her head so she herself can practice them. Another twenty worked on Ninjutsu, another worked on their weapons so she can get her throwing skills back on par. The last twenty went on a destruction rampage and used their Chakra enhanced fists to tear down ten mile of forest. With all the trees Konoha has, she might as well put it to use. During this time, Sakura slowed time so her clones can have even more time to train. If it weren't for her perfect Chakra control, she would have hit Chakra exhaustion in less than ten minutes. Fortunately, she was a bookworm and has the best control there is. After a whole twenty four hours, which was only an hour of slow time time, she dispelled the clones, taking a few minutes to go through all the clones memories.

Once satisfied with the results, she resumed time to its normal speed. Before dispelling them, she had all the clones clear the area of the knocked down and destroyed trees, leaving her standing in a ten mile wide dirt clearing. Now was the time to test her limit after training with the clones. Forming a familiar hand sign, five clones popped into existence. These clones had a large amount of Chakra, making them as sturdy as a normal human. The amount of Chakra placed into the clones left Sakura with only a fourth of her original reserves left. Her goal was to last an hour. The clones knew their orders, and charged at their creator. The clones were told not to hold back, but no killing blows. Sakura spent the next hour or so fighting off the attacking clones. She has to dodge, counter, and if possible dispel them. And considering her current state, dispel was not an option. At the end of the hour, Sakura managed to finally take down a clone, but came out with a broken arm, and a Kunai to the side. The clones weren't defeated, but she lasted the amount of time, and even took out one of them. Her work is satisfactory. She healed the damage with little effort.

She was just about to leave, when she sensed a large amount of Chakra heading her way. Acting on instinct, the Kage leaped into the air, just in time to dodge the Rasenshuriken thrown at her. The technique flew into the distance and exploded. It wasn't over yet. Five shuriken flew at her, forcing her to take out a Kunai and deflect them while still in the air. She landed, but immediately had to roll to the right to avoid the oncoming fireball. Two people were heading in her direction from opposite sides. She took out a Kunai with her left hand and blocked the downward sword swipe, and blocking the Kunai thrusting at her neck, gritting her teeth as she pushed back against the weapons. Once the blades were at a comfortable enough distance, (for inches) she decided to look at her assailants. To her left stood Kakashi, the only indication that he was smiling being the crinkle of his eye, and to get right a brightly smiling Naruto. Sakura smiled too, but didn't let her guard down. With these two, there's no telling what they will do next.

"You know," started Sakura. "Back then, you gained a girls attention by shouting out her name, or knocking on their door unexpectedly."

"Yeah, but Kakashi and I thought it'd be a better idea to attack you instead." Sakura wouldn't want to have it any other way. She lifted her foot, filed it with Chakra, and stomped into the earth. Naruto and Kakashi had to disengage to avoid the mini earthquake caused by her kick. Sakura jumped out of the crater and rushed Kakashi. The two on one handicap began. It was no surprise that Sakura lost in the end. She was still exhausted from her earlier fight. It didn't matter to her though. She got to spend time with her precious people and couldn't be any happier. Sakura fell asleep with her most trusted people in her arms.

They woke hours later, cold and wet, realized that they will be late and ran back to the hotel. Genma, Yugao, and Orochimaru were awake already, and thankfully dressed. Sakura removed her wet clothes, and put on the dress from yesterday., she and the other three arrived at the hidden underground ROOT base, where the other five thousand ninja were waiting for her to arrive. They gathered at a large room previously used for training. It is large enough to hold all five thousand shinobi and have enough room to mingle around, and the ceiling was high above them with bright yellow light hanging. Sakura took to the front of the crowd and began her briefing, all the while leaking her special Chakra.

"Leaving off from what I said yesterday, Naruto used his Fuinjutsu knowledge to make a seal that will reset time."

"Wait, so we won't be going back in time?" a random shinobi asked.

"No. The universe will be remade from the beginning, and act as if nothing has ever changed. I should also mention that none of your will remember anything. Now before you ask, let me explain. The seal Naruto made has a special coding in it that allows anyone with a particular seal in them the ability to regain their memories at a later point. Naruto will place this seal on you before the reset takes place. I will be given a special seal that makes me the first person to remember. Once I've regained all my memories, I'll activate a technique that makes anyone who had the seal placed on them remember everything. In a nutshell, I am the first person to remember this life ever happening, and will activate you, allowing you to also remember. That way, nothing important will change that will lead to some of you never being born." Sakura gave them a moment to let it sink in. Just before she could continue, a question was asked.

"What is our goal when we get there? Who's the enemy?"

"In glad you asked. Our main mission is to stop the curse from ever happening, and also prevent all those deaths caused in the war. On another note, we need Naruto to follow the prophecy predicted by the great road sage. Based off that prophecy, it is clear that if the curse was never placed, Naruto would have been the one to lead the world into peace. There would be no more wars, no need for ninja, no fighting for causes that are not worth the loss. This is the ideal fate of the world, as in sure you are all tired of all the needless bloodshed." five thousand nods in unison. "Now onto other aspects of the plan. Only a thousand of you were on the front lines. Therefore, we have a thousand experienced ninja. The remaining four thousand of you are Genin, either made during the war or in decade after the war. I'm going to go out on a limb and say you have little to no experience. So to prepare yourselves in the future, I want all of you to train. On alternating days, five hundred of the experienced ninja and four thousand of the inexperienced will come down here to train. The next day the remaining will train. I want those experienced to help the inexperienced train. Each of you will take on four of these Genin to train. Basically, you'll all be Jonin Sensei. You'll so be training for the next year to get you all experienced. I don't want you to just train them in fighting, but politics, tactics, math, science, history, geography, medicine. This applies to the Jonin too. I want each of you to be skilled in everything by the end of the year, if not I want you to set least know the basics of each of them. I'll also be training and support the Jonin in teaching.

"In response to the latter question, our main enemy is the black Zetsu. He's the one who revives Kaguya in the end, and needs to be taken out. He basically forms the Akatsuki, controlling things from the outside. He is our number one priority. Unfortunately, we do not know is skills, so be wary if you ever come across him. Any other questions?"

"Yes, when will you so filing everyone's head with lies and false hope?" this outrages comment made everyone spin around in anger and pull out a Kunai intent on hurting the person who dared say such a thing to their Hokage. The one who made the comment stood at the back of the room, accompanied by two ninja standing in his left and right. The one who some is a muscular man. He has long black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a black gi with a sword strapped to his back. An angry look was planted on his face as he glared at the Kage. The other two are two men. The one on his right has shaggy brown hair, black eyes, is wearing a black shirt and gray pants, and has steel gauntlets on his wrists. The other is a short entirely bald man wearing no shirt and brown pants. Slung across his left shoulder is a long bow, with the quiver of arrows hanging on his hip. Both had an equally angry stare directed at the Kage.

"Stand down everyone." Sakura said in a stern voice. The ninja put their kunai away but didn't drop their guard. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Toshiro Sarutobi, the last remaining member of the Sarutobi clan besides Konohamaru and any kids he had, and I am the twentieth Hokage." Sakura stifled a laugh with her hand as she flared her killing intent.

"Twentieth Hokage? I'm sorry, but it only goes up to six, ending with me."

"No! While you are too busy fucking anyone who would pay you, the Hokage chain continued in secrecy for five hundred years. We all supported the village and her people from the shadows." this time Sakura couldn't hold it in and released her harsh laugh, further angering the supposed twentieth Hokage and his lackeys.

"You supported the people of this village? You mean the ones who barely have enough to eat, and are living in the streets?"

"Well at least I made an effort to help them! What did you do while they starved? You sold your body as a whore for ten dollars and wallowed in your own filth. You are no better off a Hokage than I am." Sakura had enough laughs for one day and put in her serious face.

"Let's say for a moment that I find you and your toys intimidating. What do you want from me?" Toshiro nodded to the one on his right, the latter taking out a scroll and throwing it towards the Kage. Sakura caught it and looked at the label: demands. She opened it and read the contents while Toshiro spoke.

"Those are our demands. We ask that you and your ninja leave the village at once, for you will cause nothing but trouble for the citizens here. We also want you to give us your knowledge on any Jutsu you know to be given to my soldiers who will train in these techniques to further protect the village, and we also want to keep the supplies that you have brought to the village in order to keep the village sustained for a brief period of time. Any ninja who wishes to stay here may, as long as they go through a thorough mental evaluation by one of our Yamanaka to make sure you are not spying for the wretch standing before you. If not, you will face the wrath of my army: five hundred secretly trained ninja posing as civilians. If the system was still in effect, they'd be considered ANBU level. If you don't abide by our demands by next week today, then we'll declare war on you and kill each and every one of you." his statement riled up Sakura's ninja again, making them pull out their weapons and begin the hand signs for a Jutsu. Sensing the threat, Toshiro two guards took it their own weapons, the one on the left aiming an arrow at Sakura.

"What part of stand down do you not understand?" Sakura said in a cold enough voice to give everyone in the room, including Naruto, Kakashi and Toshiro and did two guards the shivers. She also released the Chakra that the activated fear and the imminent danger feeling. Her ninja automatically put their weapons away and ending their Jutsu. Addressing Toshiro, she asked, "What do you have against my plan? In a thousand years, all land in this world will be flooded. With my plan, the world will be reborn."

"I'm against it because it goes against the law of the universe. You're not only resetting the earth, but the universe as a whole as well. What if there is a negative side effect that changes everything? It's too risky to attempt."

"You're ignoring all the good that could come out of this plan because of a possible consequence? With this plan no one will have had to go through all the hard trials they've faced. You're willing to sacrifice all this for a possible consequence?" to her and to everyone's shock, Toshiro didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yes, I am willing to relinquish all that to save the universe from being destroyed. It is better to fix things now than to do them in the past. You have a week from now to leave, or face the consequences." Toshiro turned on his heels and left with his guards.

Before a wave of questions could be thrown at her, Sakura said, "Don't worry about Toshiro and his army. I'll handle it. Back to our previous subject, half of the Jonin train half of the Genin on alternating days. Have Kakashi or Naruto decide who trains who. Once that's over, you can go home. Training doesn't start until tomorrow." Sakura used a Shunshin, appearing next to Orochimaru in the back. "I'm just going to borrow him for a bit. Be sure to include him." she used a Shunshin to exit the base and they roof jumped to one of Orochimaru's old labs on the outskirts of the village. Sakura punched the boulder the covered the entrance, obliterating it. Before them is a square hole in the ground with a staircase going down, vanishing into the darkness. "How far down is it?" she asked it if curiosity.

"A hundred feet below the crater. I didn't want anyone with a Byakugan to find it, so I took the necessary precautions." Sakura nodded and walked down the stairs with Orochimaru following. "So tell me exactly what you want."

"I want the Rinne Sharingan on both eyes, and a dozen eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on my back, covered with a layer of skin so no one will find it. When I'm reborn, the Sharingan will spawn on my back when I'm eight so the doctors won't freak out when I'm born. And like I said before, give me every single Kekkei Genkai in existence. I've prepared a list of all the ones I know in case you don't know. I assume you prepared prior?"

"Yes. I got it ready while you were training."

"Good, now walk me through the procedure."

"Basically, I absorbed Madara's body after Kaguya killed him, and now I have the Sharingan." he closed his eyes to reveal the three tomoe Sharingan. "His eyes were destroyed beyond repair so I was only able to get this variant. I've been experimenting on my own body ever since then to get the Rinnegan, and want successful until a month ago, but was unable to do it on myself because I killed Kabuto. He tried to kill me once he found out I had the sharingan, so I had no choice but to defend myself. I expect you to do the procedure on me when you can."

"Sure but let it wait until we're back in the past. You know I can't trust you and we can't screw this up."

"It's fine, as long as I get it. Anyway, all Kekkei Genkai descend from the Rinne Sharingan. So with my Sharingan eyes, I'll be able to mimic the DNA required for each one, and fuse them all together to give you the Rinne Sharingan, and infuse the others in your body. It will take all night, and you won't wake up until morning."

"Do you need anything from me?"

"No, just your body and the Rinnegan in the future. I don't want the Rinne Sharingan because there's a good chance I'll go mad from the power, which is exactly what I expect to happen to you."

"I can handle it." they went the rest of the way in silence until they hit the lab. Orochimaru hit the lights, which sparked begot flickering on. It is a single large room with an operating table in the middle and shelves full of bottles, vials, and human organs.

"I'm going to need you to strip and lie on the table. You'll be unconscious for the procedure." Sakura nodded, but before taking her clothes off created an earth clone the crawled out of the floor.

"I've poured fifty percent of my Chakra into this clone. Her job is to make sure you don't try anything funny. Keep in mind that I was Tsunade's apprentice and know as much about the human body as you do. I knew she can't beat you, but she'll be able to use a very complicated self destruct technique using the matter around her. And since we're surrounded by earth, the explosion will be big enough to kill even you. Understand?" Orochimaru feared death more than anything so he agreed and promised to not try anything. Sakura stripped and got on the table, and had a an oxygen mask placed over her face. Only it wasn't oxygen being pumped, but anesthetic. She fell unconscious within seconds.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time when Sakura woke up, she knew she was far stronger than she had ever been, even at her peak. Orochimaru stood to her left trying his best to not keel over and fall asleep. Her sight was also amazing. She could see every detail of everything. Everything she looked at appeared in graphic detail, as if they were in HD. If she applies Chakra, she can zoom in and see every single crack in the stone walls, all the individual rays of light coming off the lamps above, the carbon dioxide being exhaled from Orochimaru's mouth. With even more Chakra she can see the Chakra flowing through Orochimaru, and natural Chakra pouring off the walls.

"Is it done?" Orochimaru smiled in response as he handed her a hand mirror. She took it, and once she looked at it saw the rinne Sharingan in both eyes. A satisfied smile came to her face. Sakura snapped her fingers and Orochimaru's left leg became encased in purple crystal. "Great. Now time for a better test." Sakura absorbed the Chakra used for the earth clone and pushed it into her arm. Seconds later bones came out of her hands, the Dead Bone Pulse. She punched the air and the roll wall across the room exploded. Explosive release. "Alright. Time for war." she left the room. With Orochimaru's leg still encased in Crystal.

"Hey let me out!"


	5. Plans

**I have no excuse for why it took so long. All I can say is that I'm sorry. After this chapter the POV of the characters will be evenly distributed in each chapter. So for all the sakura haters, it'll be a little more bearable. Lol.**

 _Voice recording: "What you hear behind me is the near complete annihilation of the allied shinobi forces. As a citizen, it is most likely that I will not live past the next five minutes, so please tell my family I care greatly for them, and to not despair over my passing! But that's only if we win this war! As far as I'm concerned, this war is all but lost. This is Tsunami, signing out in my last report. BOOM!_

Naruto, Kakashi, kurenai, Gai, and Genma, the top Jonin back when Konoha was still intact, stood in a secret meeting room miles away from the village. Accompanying them is the snake Sannin Orochimaru. Their topic of discussion is their Hokage, Sakura Haruno. The snake just finished telling them of what she had him do to her body, and how she is now officially the strongest being in the world. What's on everyone's mine is if she can be trusted. Almost all are thinking no.

"I know Sakura better than anyone," Naruto spoke. "I know when she is up to something, and this is one of those times."

"Do you have any other evidence of this or is it just a hunch?" Kakashi asked. He too is suspicious of her, but just wants to make sure that they have good evidence before accusing the closest thing he has to a daughter of treason.

"I do. I was in sage mode at the time and saw her leaking Chakra as she spoke. If it was anyone else, I would just think they're trying to show off their power. But, Sakura's Kekkei Genkai makes me think she was using it to get us to agree with her."

"You can't be serious!" Gemma is the only one in the room who doesn't doubt Sakura. "You saw the way she cried when she spoke of her past, and how excited she was to change the past for everyone. It must be a coincidence!"

"That's what this discussion is for. Kurenai, you have a great way of seeing through people's lies since you were considered the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. I want you and Ibiki to review everything about her speech to determine if she really was lying and report back to Kakashi or I."

"This is absurd! You're accusing the Hokage of treason. Also, who put you in charge? You're just a Genin."

"A Genin with the strength of a God. Before Sakura acquired all the bloodlines, I was the most powerful and would have been the Runner up for the Hokage title. Also, Kakashi and I are the most suited for being the Hokage: I'm the strongest, and Kakashi has the most experience. Do, you see any flaw sensei?"

"No I don't," Kakashi answered while shaking his head. "Her actions are suspicious and we should keep an eye on her. We must also keep in mind that she _did_ abandon her post and left the village to rot. We don't know for sure if she is competent as Hokage, or if her goals are in the best interest of the village and the world." Genma scoffed and looked away, still refusing to believe in the possibility of her having ill intentions.

"Where is Sakura now?" Naruto asked.

"She's in the twentieth Hokage's camp ten miles outside the village." answered Kakashi. "I believe she has already reached the thought of being a God and is taking on his army by herself. Claims she doesn't want any of her men to be lost in a pointless civil war."

Meanwhile

The Haruno walked through the enemy camp, tearing apart anyone that dare attack her. An enemy swung his tanto at her in a downward strike. In response, she encased her whole body in diamond armor, similar to Gaara's sand armor. The blade shattered the moment it came into contact with the mineral. A patch of crystal purposely broke off her arm, allowing a sharp bone to stab out and pierce the man in the chest. Once the man died she retracted the bone and grew back the crystal and went on to her next targets. A large group of ninja ran towards her. The pinkette activated her boil release, took a deep breath, and blew out a cloud of boiling hot mist. The men ran into the cloud and immediately melted to nothing. The Kage removed the crystal covering her hands and wrists and activated the Explosion release, charging into the next group of ninja and blowing them to pieces. A hundred fell in less than twenty punches.

Another hundred were shredded by kunai and shuriken levitated off the floor with the magnet release and formed into a twister. Before she could get started on her next hundred, Toshiro finally appeared. He looked livid, but also disgusted. He'd never been in a war before, so this is the first time he's seen people killed in this manner. The pseudo Kage pushed down his lunch and took a battle stance and telling the others to back away.

"Where's Erik and Sho?" he asked no one.

"If you're talking about your pathetic body guards, I already took care of them." Sakura said while giggling, only intensifying the others glare. "It was so much fun to hear them beg me to spare their lives, how they would leave your side just to stand by me. They won't help you where they are now." Toshiro growled, but didn't attack, instead deciding to talk.

"You can still back out of this plan you know. There is still a chance for this world to be saved." Sakura said nothing so he continued. "With the supplies you have brought, we can make Konoha the way it was before the-"

"I'm going to have to do you right there." Sakura said holding her hand up to make him stop. "Half of the village is underwater and the other half is rotting from water damage. In another five hundred years, maybe even less, the village will be completely engulfed in water. In a thousand years there won't be any land left in the world."

"But the are also consequences! You can't break the laws of the universe. With the sin you're about to commit, the Gods will have a special place reserved for you."

"God? That's so hilarious!" Sakura said in an amused voice. The pinkette flared her Chakra to the highest level, the amount strong enough to create a large gust of wind that sent Toshiro skidding backwards. "There's no such thing as a God! How could a God allow any of this to happen? A true God would care for its people ensure their happiness. My friends, my comrades, my family; as much as I'd hate to admit it, are not in heaven or hell, and instead is floating in an endless pool of nothingness. Their bodies rot in the soil, their minds have been ripped to shreds, and their souls non existent. The closest person this world has ever had to a God would be the Sage of Six Paths. He could create something from nothing, travel through time and dimensions, breathe life into the dead like he did to Naruto when the Kyuubi was ripped out of him. Now, he isn't here. The one who wanted world peace, is no where to be found. He did help us in the last fight against Kaguya, but that was 500 years ago. He hasn't appeared since then. We are our only Gods. It's time we take matters into our own hands. I won't let you get in the way of our plans. Amaterasu!" it took only a minute for the flames to turn Toshiro into a pile of ash. With him taken care of, Sakura took to the sky and used her Rinne powers to turn the camp into a crater, before flying back to the village. The wood ANBU Yamato was hidden behind a tree and heard the whole conversation and witnessed her power. He quickly relayed what happened to his real self before dispelling. The real Yamato entered the room minutes later and informed the meeting of what he witnessed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I told you she means well! Sakura just wants to save these people from this hardship. Yamato's clone proves it!" shouted Genma who was now relieved that she was clear of suspicion. The relief quickly vanished when Naruto spoke.

"Yes she isn't suspicious, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have evil intentions hidden inside. The Akatsuki wanted world peace and were willing to sacrifice millions and banish free will to achieve it. For all we know, Sakura may have the same intention." Gemma knows he lost the argument and stomped out the room rather than make a defense.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Orochimaru. "She is the most powerful being there is. Naruto no longer has the Kyuubi inside him so we can't even get near to her power level. Even all of us combined wouldn't be able to beat her. A coup is our only option yet out of our ability." everyone turned to Naruto for answers, who turned to Kakashi who sighed at being put on the spot.

"All we can do is train to get stronger. We don't know her intentions, so we don't know what to expect. The best thing we can do is train. When we get our memories back while in the past, we train even harder. We must be able to take on Sakura if necessary. Our skills won't be brought back while in the past, but our knowledge of techniques and practices will. We'll use this knowledge to train. Like Sakura said, we need to learn everything now so we can be better prepared in the future, er, past. Whatever, you know what I mean. We shall have a meeting every week today to discuss what we have learned and to further discuss our plan."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Genma was no idiot. He knew just as much as the others how suspicious her actions were. It doesn't mean he can't be upset about it though. The woman had filled her mind with hope that things will soon be better. The hope that all of the hardships he faced in the last five hundred years so vanish in an instant. The memories will stay intact, but can be replaced by better memories in the new world. Of course, he'd have to go through the hardships of the third shinobi war once again, but it was all worth it in his opinion. To replace the always cloudy sky with the blue one he always sees in his dreams, get rid of the soggy afternoons and replace it with your summers, and never having to bring a jacket outside, is worth everything in the world. He'd tear down the sky to see it again for just a moment. That hope was immediately crushed when he learned of the Haruno Kekkei Genkai, and how she was releasing Chakra as she spoke to the world. It is obvious that she has a hidden agenda in mind, or that the agenda she spoke of had some sort of ill consequence like the Akatsuki did. If so, then does that mean the outcome will be the same as this one? Or will it be different? Maybe even worse than before.

Sakura is smart. As smart as a Nara. The Nara clan could actually rule the world with just their smarts. If they didn't find it so troublesome of course. Sakura has the smarts, the power, and for all they know the motive. Genma has to watch what he says around her from now on, and attempt to keep her in his sights at all time. The Jonin arrived at the hotel and jumped in through their room, just in time for Sakura to walk in.

"You're not finished already are you?" Gemma asked in false shock. She doesn't know that he knows that she has all the Kekkei Genkai, so he needs to play dumb.

"Aww c'mon. Do you have so little trust in my skills? Remember, I did help take down Kaguya."

"Well you haven't trained in centuries and only started a week ago. I'm just a little skeptical about your ability to take all of them down, even if you're a Kage. Then again, you're way above my league so I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised."

Sakura headed for the shower while replying, "I'm glad you don't doubt my ability. I kind of lost some of my pride when Toshiro verbally attacked me a week ago." Sakura stuck her head back into the room. "Maybe I'll give you a reward once I'm done." she winked and closed the door behind her. Genma sighed. This might be harder than he thought.

The next day Sakura made an appointment with all the ninja to discuss in great detail what will change and what won't. "Everything up till me regaining my memory will stay the same. The clan wars, villages form, the shinobi wars, Kyuubi attacks and is sealed in Naruto. And in the off chance it happens before the Uchiha massacre, I want to inform you that the massacre _will_ happen. We don't want to give Obito anymore power with more sharingan in existence. When my memories are regained, I'll activate the Jutsu, and you'll all awaken. Things change from there. Firstly, third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen will live. He's done so much for the village and I think he deserves a vacation. He'll also be informed of who we are. He'll notice the most if any of his ninja regain their memories, and would find it suspicious if anyone other than my class as children whose emotions suddenly change. After the invasion by Oto and Suna, which is needed since it improves the relationship between Konoha and Suna and exposes Oto as an evil nation; Hiruzen will retire. Orochimaru, you'll orchestrate the attack but will help on medical research in secrecy to help in our cause. Who the next Kage is does not matter, but it's important that we get Tsunade back in the village. It is around this time that we will capture a Zetsu clone, and we need Tsunade to examine it, discover any weaknesses we can exploit once we fight the real one. That's the research you'll be doing Orochimaru. I'll explain everything to Tsunade and she'll believe me and help us in our cause.

"Now, onto Sasuke and Itachi. In case you didn't know, Itachi was given the S-rank mission to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan because they were planning a coup. Itachi then worked as a spy for Konoha until he was killed by Sasuke. A lot revolves around the Uchiha clan and Naruto." she looked at the blonde to speak to him directly. "I want you to befriend Sasuke, get him on the path of good. We won't be able to change his mind about killing Itachi, but it is best if he is on our side after he kills him. Orochimaru, I know it'll be hard to resist the temptation of raping Sasuke-"

"I'm straight."

"-but I need you to not place the curse mark on him during the second stage of the exams. In fact, I don't want you to meet him until I say otherwise. Anyways, Naruto, you'll be getting the kyuubi back so I need to talk to him at the earliest opportunity, mostly to restore his memory, assuming he doesn't remember. Onto politics. Before and after the invasion we will be secretly strengthening the ties between Konoha and the other shinobi villages. When we are as united as we'll ever be, we'll inform the world of what transpired, even giving them their memories back. Once they realize the horror that could have been, they'll join us in stopping the Akatsuki. We'll unite under one banner and eliminate the Akatsuki once and for all. While all this is happening we'll be killing off Akatsuki members. We'll completely destroy ame in order to avoid Konoha's destruction, and the Akatsuki will not have a leader. Kakashi, we'll have to let Obito go since he is tied with zetsu. He'll be brought to the light at the last minute when zetsu is killed, otherwise he'll catch wind of the plan.

"Okay, now onto more emotional issues. I don't know how you'll feel once you regain your memories and see your loved ones, but you must not tell them of what happened no matter what. It is of grave importance to the plan that no one but those present remember. It might make them tell the world of what happened and interfere with our plans. This also applies to your Kage. No matter how badly you believe in your Kage and in their ability to change things, it will just end in disaster." Sakura began to release her Chakra again. "I'm your leader, the only one who can change things for the better and can put an end to this crisis. You must put all your trust and faith into me in order for our mission to succeed. I am the Kage whose orders you must follow. When you regain your memories, you should be loyal to me; not your Kage, your comrades, superiors, loved ones, Jashin-sama, the Sage of Sixth Paths, or anyone else. Your loyalty should lie with me, or we will be doomed for eternity. So stand by me!" all but a few ninja gave a loud, encouraging shout. Sakura Haruno is now their ultimate superior and leader. They'll follow her orders to the letter, sacrifice their lives for her cause, ensuring that her will is carried out. The only ones who didn't cheer or clap are those who were in the meeting room with Naruto earlier. Lucky for them, the loudness blocked anyone from noticing. Sakura gave them more advice on training then let them be.

For the next month they trained, harder than they ever have before. When not eating or sleeping, they were training like Gai would do on a daily basis. And Gai trained so much and so hard that the earth shook everytime he punched or kicked the floor. It was as if Sakura and Tsunade were training again.

Kakashi has been training for the whole five centuries. He's been practicing and mastering the elements, to the point where it seemed as if it was his natural born affinity. In the months he had to train, he finally mastered the water element. His primary affinity is lightning and secondary is fire. The opposite of lightning would be water, therefore making it the most difficult one to learn. It took him fifty years to get close Jonin level and the remaining month to master it. As a celebration he fucked Ino for many hours.

Naruto had no need to train. If sakura hadn't gained every bloodline, he would have been the most powerful person in the world, and that's without the kyuubi. Once he goes back the Kyuubi will come back, he'll train till he as strong as he was before, then he will gain access to the fox's power and make him even stronger. Instead he focused his time on what he would do to bring Sasuke to the light, the seal, and getting laid. Sasuke is still a brother to him, no matter what he does and he'd do anything to save him. In all honesty, Naruto doesn't care anymore. Three hundred years in, he had given up on humanity and changing the world. He thought it was already too late and spent all the time on making the seal because it was the only way to occupy his time to avoid going insane from boredom. In a nutshell, he doesn't want to be extremely bored. To the blonde, since he's very hyperactive, being bored and having nothing to do is the worst thing that can happen to him. Since he's immortal he would eventually run out of things to do if the seal was ignored. To avoid that dull fate, he constantly worked on the seal.

Currently he stands in his room examining the seal. The bed and other furniture was tossed out to make way for the seal, which is so large that it needs to be written on giant paper and covers the entire floor with some going up the side of the wall. Naruto is using his chakra to stick to the upper wall to get a good look at it. For the thousandth time ever since he first came to the final version, he looked it over to make sure there were no faults. Even one fault can make it go wrong. He's re-written it many times just to be safe, examined every single character and where they lie, examined every possible error, and tested it so many times. The testing part was the most difficult part.

First he had to create a miniature universe inside of dealing scroll, and get the necessary things inside to the right place and timing, then he had to make the seal itself. To test it he placed an apple tree in the mini universe and a goat. An apple will fall from the tree, the goat will see it and eats it. Once that happens he places the seal down, leaves the universe scroll and activates the seal while outside, then sends a clone inside to see if the events have reset. It took hundreds of apps trees and goats to finally get it to reset. Then he needed to get a human inside, place the remembrance seal on him that is supposed to make him remember what he saw once time resets,make the apple fall and the goat eats it and activates the seal. Many humans brains were fried and even more went insane. Once damages to the brain stopped after many trials, he finally got it to work after a thousand more. He just couldn't figure out why they don't remember. It wasn't until one person finally remembered that he found out that the person might not remember right away, and can happen at any time. He tried it with five people and each remembered the events at different times, even years. He had it right the entire time.

The next part was a challenge. He needed only Sakura to remember, who then activates a Jutsu that allows the others to also remember. In all, he made three seals and a seal technique. Seal A resets time, Seal B makes it so that those who wear it will not remember but _can_ remember if the Jutsu is performed, Seal C makes the wearer remember before anyone else, and knows the technique that allows the wearers of Seal B to remember once it is activated. It took 75 years to get those to work. When not working on the seal he went to Ayame's place and fucked her like Kakashi does to Ino. He hasn't had sex since Hinata died 450 years ago and needs to make up for that time lost.

And Genma trained with Sakura, which let's just say was one of the worst experiences in his life. He hasn't felt that sore since the time he trained with Gai for the Jonin exams. By the end of the month, he was at Kage level, and Sakura reached her goal of triple S-rank. Also, with the help of Shadow clones, everyone learned Kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu on Tsunade level, fuinjutsu, became expert weapon users like Tenten, and enhanced their knowledge on politics, math, science, and other mundane things that will help them in the future.

A month later so all the ninja had Seal B on their bodies and Sakura had Seal C. Cameras were set in the underground room filming Sakura and the thousands of ninja. It is live and everyone is watching, waiting to wake up in a new, better world. Naruto hung the seal on the wall for all to see. Sakura had only a few words to say.

"Shinobi, let us change the world for the better! And to the civilians here, I do not know when you will awaken, but let's hope you do and see the world in peace, where no one starves to death and where life is worth living and dying, and where you will see your loved ones once again!" the whole world screamed and cried in joy. Sakura nodded to Naruto. The blonde made the Ram sign and the seal activated, the words turning blue. There was a flash of light, then nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura has never been more scared in her life. She looked to her left to see nothing, looked to her right and saw nothing, same with up and down. There was absolutely nothing and that made her scared. Did the seal fail? Did something go wrong? It took ten minutes before she realized her eyes were closed. When her eyes opened, she found something strange. She sat at a table with a chess board on it. Around her were more people than she has ever seen in centuries. They walked around with smiles on their faces as they talked with their friends, some carried strange rectangular glowing devices in their hand. She saw strange houses, tall buildings in the distance like the ones in Ame, and a giant red bridge partially covered in fog.

"That's the Golden Gate Bridge." a voice said behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw an aged Man with brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit. She looked down at herself and found her wearing a red Polo Shirt, a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, a long blue skirt and pink high heels. The stranger sat down on the other end of the table and moved one of his pawns forward.

"Where am I?" she asked still awed at the sights before her. The man looked down at the chess board. She moved over of her pieces.

"You're in another universe, United States of America, California San Francisco. I had to speak to you here since your universe is in the process of resetting." Sakura glared at the man, her hand reaching for a kunai, only to find that they weren't there along with her other weapons, and she couldn't use Chakra. How did this man knew about the reset?

"Who are you?"

The man moved another piece before answering, both playing the game throughout the conversation. "In this universe I'm known as Liam Neelson, in your universe you knew me as the Sage of Sixth Paths." Sakura nearly knocked over the board when she heard his name. Her head snapped up and stared at him, mouth agape. He flared his chakra to show that he has some, and since she hasn't seen anyone else having the ability to use Chakra has no choice but to believe him. "I understand that you might be confused, but just let me explain. When I died in your world, I didn't die. I just took my place in another dimension as a god. To make things short, the other Gods sent me here to tell you that we allow your plan to happen because we are a little bored. There are only nine other universes, and we've been watching them for so long that it got boring. Even the underworld is feeling bored. Although time travel goes against all our morals, we'll it because it can be interesting, and because your universe isn't half bad."

"What the hell does that mean? People in my world are starving, we have sex slaves, turned Chakra into a weapon, and had a war every twenty years or so."

"It's worse in this world." the Sage said. "Social classes are decided by the color of one's skin, war starts by race and religion, one part of the world is fat and the other starving, they play games where you kill others to win, most of the music here is about sex and they allowed someone named Justin Bieber to be born, and they constantly destroy the environment despite the negative repercussions. Your world is paradise compared to this one."

"So you're just here to give me the go ahead?" he nodded. "Will you help us in the cause?"

"Do you mean help in the cause, or do you mean help in _your_ cause. I'm a God, don't try to play innocent." he added once she made a "how dare you" face. "I know all about you, especially what happened after Naruto and Sasuke left." the pinkette knew she was beat and saw no reason to deny what he was about to say. "You had a mental breakdown, just as your Inner began her quest to take over. Every Haruno has an Inner, produced by their third kekkei genkai, and every Inner gives you thrice the amount of Chakra you have and can do things that you wouldn't be able to do if it's allowed a momentary takeover. At one point in every Haruno's life the Inner attempts to take over, and in the weakened mental state gave little help to fight back, allowing the inner, meaning you, to take over. You are the exact opposite of Sakura Haruno. You love hurting people, you love chaos and war, you love killing. You're not shy little Sakura, you're psychotic evil Sakura. The old Sakura would never be able to endure the training Tsunade gave her, and crack in the first week, would probably give up being a shinobi. She is a pathetic weakling. The only similarity between you two is your appearance, and the love you have with your comrades, and your family. Now, tell me what your real goal is." She's already been found, so what the hell.

"I want war." a weight was lifted from her shoulders,bringing a satisfied, sadistic smile to her face. "As you said, I love hurting people, I love killing people, I love seeing people killed, and I get all of that in war. Everyone in my world is suffering, not from loss and hate, but from hunger and despair. As much as I love to see people suffer like that, it just isn't as satisfying as the former. (The following speech is brought to you by Hellsing Ultimate. Thank you for the inspiration Major) I love seeing the hate in someone's eyes as they come face to face with their comrades killer, the hunger to kill him slowly and painfully, the small Genin gaining their first kill and going mad as a result. Dozens of enemy ninja charging towards their targets, only to be blasted by a fire technique and burning alive while screaming in agony is music to my ear and beautiful in my eyes. After hours of torturing a captured ninja whose will is strong, hearing him scream in agony at the many tools used on his body, and finally seeing his will break and beg to be killed and put out of his misery in exchange for whatever they want us the best turn on. Oh, I touch myself for hours on end! Walking into a small village that was raised to the ground by the enemy and seeing the despaired looks on their faces is a sight to behold. The villagers tortured, their women and children raped and killed then left on the streets for the survivors to see, makes me dance in joy! And doing the latter myself is even better. It's better than sex while on drugs with nine other people.

"This is the kind of war that I want! I read of it in books and magazines and fantasized about it all the time. This is the war I expected to see in the fourth war. Instead, I saw soulless, emotionless white plant men fighting humans. There was no torture, no hate, just loss and despair. I got robbed of half of what I wanted. Then it got worse when I got appointed as Hokage. The bitch left the fate of the village to me! I couldn't see the war, couldn't participate in it, and didn't see a single person die till the end! Shizune handled all the medical stuff and I couldn't even get to see bleeding and suffering patients! The only time I ever got to experience war was when I and other Konoha 12 members were sent to Kusa as backup in their civil war. This only lasted for two months, and even then wasn't very good. I missed out on living my dream. That is why I want to go back to the past! That is why I am risking everything to go back! I don't care about change, I don't care about peace, in fact I hate it; and I don't care about the consequence!" Sakura sat back in her chair and took a deep breath to calm herself. If it wasn't the Sage casting a Genjutsu on them, then dozens of people would be all over their table, calling her a freak. She got calm enough to move one of her pieces, only to get her Knight captured.

"That is why I'm here." the Sage said calmly. "I will allow you to live your dream. However it will be on a condition. I need you to ensure that my mother Kaguya is killed. Dead. No chance of revival. You see, the way to becoming a God is to do something that drastically alters the world, have immensely high posts, and tames a God. Kaguya only achieved two of these. I achieved all three because I tamed the ten tails, which is basically the creation of everything in the world, making it a type of God."

"It did?"

"Let me explain. There are four main energies that make up the world. Matter, Dark Matter, Gravity, and Chakra. Chakra is everywhere in the universe, both before and after it was made. Chakra caused the creation of the universe and the other three kept the universe intact. After the universe calmed down, all the Chakra converted into a single point where it worked as a fueling station, distributing Chakra to the whole universe. There was more Chakra there than either of us can ever imagine. So much that it branched off and created the other universes. The earth formed and the tree took its spot on the earth. And you know the rest."

"So how does that make the Juubi a God?"

"There are five stages of being. Atoms, a single celled organism, a multicellular organism, a God, then the Fifth stage. The tree distributed its power to the universe, and over time grew weaker until it was as strong as it is now. It is pure Chakra, which is the building block of the world, and had so much of it. I don't believe it had a conscious though. If it did have one, it would be everywhere, able to monitor anything and anyone no matter what. Chakra is in our very cells, and Gods are 95 percent Chakra. It is everywhere, it is everyone, and is everything. The highest form of being that can ever be achieved. If it did gain a conscious, it would be around the time Kaguya turned it into the Juubi. Became a God when the universe was made, became self aware when kaguya ate the fruit.

"We're getting off track. I won't give you any details, but Kaguya plans to turn everyone into Zetsu to make an army to tame one of the Gods to finally achieve the God level. If she succeeds, she'll be stronger than all of us Gods. We can't let that happen. She isn't a God yet so the seal will apply to her. You must kill zetsu, head up to the moon, and kill her. I'll grant you your wish before and after you kill her. Sometime after the universe is reset, I will do something that will start the largest and bloodiest at in history. If you don't see will all lose. Checkmate." the Sage has won the hand while she was too busy listening to his story of the universe. "When you wake up, you'll have a much Chakra as Kurama-kun does stored in a secret seal on your body disused as a birthmark, completely undetectable. Any questions?"

"Um, out of curiosity, is there an afterlife?"

"Yes, but we didn't always one. Many thousand souls were lost as a result. The first God was the one your people worship, Jashin. He became a God thousands of years ago, and spent a few hundred years adjusting to it. He forgot to create an afterlife and many souls became nothing. So he used one dimension where all the souls were to be placed and called it heaven, and another is the underworld. We Gods have our own dimension where we live. The shinigami was made by Jashin to carry the souls to heaven."

"And hell?"

"No, we don't believe that man should be judged for what they did in their small lives. There is no criminal activity in heaven. If one feels the urge to commit sins, they take a vacation to the underworld, get rid of the urge them come back. Our stay of they wish. Any more questions?"

"What if I refuse?" she asked for shits and giggles.

"Then for all eternity I will chain you to a chair, cut off your eyelids and make you watch an eternity long documentary on cats and their relationship between all other organisms and their environment." with that shivering threat he sent he back to her dimension where she awaited to be born.

"Oh my god, are you Liam Neelson?" a fangirl asked.

"Why yes I am."

 **There you have it folks, Sakura's true intentions and the creation of the universe. Next chapter they'll be back in the past. Till then.**


	6. First day back

**There will be language that some might find offensive. Also, and I'll only do this once since it's practically pointless, I do not own Naruto and probably never will.**

 _Issue 1: This is Takamato magazine bringing you our first issue after being shut down for many months. And with our first edition we bring you the tragic news of what happened last night. In Konohagakure No Sato, the famous Uchiha clan was brutally massacred, leaving only one survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage has announced that it was the Uchiha clan's prodigy child Itachi Uchiha who committed this horrendous act. Many believe he was suffering from PTSD and finally snapped last night. He will soon be placed in the newest entry of the bingo books as an S-rank missing nin. For those of you who don't know what that means, we'll explain on page seven. The Konoha ANBU has the compound in lockdown, so we're not able to bring you any pictures of the massacre. Our hearts go out to the survivor. Although this magazine is not bias, we believe that the Haruno clan has taken advantage of this. They have immediately taken four seats on the council, giving them a total of six seats out of twenty. This has also brought up whether Konoha should intervene in the bloodline purge happening in Kirigakure, and the rights clans, especially those with bloodlines, have, and how much power is too much._

It has been a year since the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke Uchiha sits in his desk trying to pay attention to Iruka Umino's lessons for the day. It is for that reason that Sasuke is absolutely livid. His glare and killing intent was not noticed by anyone though, so the lesson continued as if there wasn't a problem. He couldn't concentrate because of the pink haired banshee sitting to his left constantly staring at him, raping him with her mind, and the blonde motorboat sitting on is right glaring daggers at him. He can understand why Naruto would be glaring at him. Sasuke is the best in class, the best looking one, the one who gets all the attention, and is the sole survivor of the famed Uchiha clan. While Naruto was the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan, that has been dead for decades, isn't as popular in class, is the dead last in grades, and isn't as handsome as he is. Jealousy is natural. Still, it is quite the annoyance. How can he learn when he's being constantly glared at?

Now Sakura Haruno is the one he has a problem with. She is the heir to the Haruno clan, one of the top ninja clans in Konoha despite lacking a kekkei genkai. What pisses him off most about her is that she, along with Ino, does not take being the future leader of their clan, and being a ninja, seriously. Despite the massive shoes they need to fill, they still continue to act like common people with a crush on someone they will never get. The only difference being the ability to use Chakra. If she had lost her clan like he has, then maybe, and a major maybe at that, she will take her job as seriously as he does. It also sucks that she is the biggest fangirl he has next to Ino, constantly screaming in his ear, squealing whenever she sees him, tries to get him to look up her skirt. If he didn't have a good tolerance for stupidity, she would have been dead a long time ago and he'd be in prison. Itachi be damned, he just wanted some peace!

The raven hair not took a deep breath to calm himself, and focused all his attention on the board. Surprisingly it worked. He was able to hear what Iruka was saying and write down notes for the test that will most likely be at the end of the week. It was a minute in when he noticed that it worked a little too well. His ninja senses should have told him when someone is watching him, and from where, in the form of a tickle in the back of his head. From the right, he felt the tickle in the form of Naruto still glaring at him, but didn't feel it from Sakura, who he assumes is no longer staring at him. That's not right. The only reason she would stop would be to yell at Naruto or Ino, or to answer a question to impress him. None of those were happening, so something is terribly wrong. His eyes immediately snapped to his left. Sakura stared down at the desk, hands holding her hair in a death grip, and body shaking slightly.

Although it may not seem like it, Sasuke does have a conscious. Leftover feelings taught to him by his mother. He gets concerned for Naruto when he's not in class, helps old people who need to get home, feeds the homeless cats local to the compound. It's a small conscious but it is still there. He was now concerned for Sakura. How can a person go from one state to the next so quickly? The only explanation would be her snapping and having a mental breakdown or she's on their period, one lesson Sasuke wishes to forget. Sasuke slowly placed his left hand on her shoulder to get her attention and to calm her. The reaction he got was one he would never have expected. It started with a quiet ripping noise that no one but those close by would hear. His eyes briefly scanned the room for the source before settling on her right hand. Still in its death grip, the hand pulled backwards, pulling a chunk of hair out by the scalp. Blood poured from the wound, some getting on his hand making him pull it back quickly.

Then it happened.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Sakura screamed in agony while standing from her chair, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Still screaming, the pinkette repeatedly slammed her head against her desk with enough force to draw blood to coat the desk.

"Iruka-sensei, something's wrong!" Naruto shouted getting up from the desk and onto the stairs to give Iruka space to get to her. The other students followed his league by too standing up and backing away. Only they did it out of fear rather than concern. Before assisting Sakura, the Chunin made the ram sign and released three bursts of Chakra as an SOS to any ninja nearby. He used half of his Chakra to do this to ensure someone will come. Sasuke got to Iruka first though.

"Sakura calm down!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could while flaring his chakra. He wanted to get her attention so she'll stop long enough for Iruka to restrain her. It worked, just not in the way he wanted. His voice was the trigger. Her head snapped to the right to look at him. The voice, the Chakra and the face is what did it. Sasuke saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look all too well. It's the look that says "I will kill you." Sasuke began to back away, but wasn't fast enough. Sakura grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him into the row of desks behind him. His mind didn't have time to register the pain shooting through his body, as sakura was already on top of him with a kunai in her other hand.

"You fucking cocksucker, it's all your fault! You fucking did this, killed so many good people, destroyed the village, killed my best friend, our friends, our comrades. They're all dead because of you! I should kill you right now you fucking cunt!"

"Forehead get off of my Sasuke!" Ino shouted from the other end of the room. Sakura sent her a glare and flared her killing intent to its highest degree.

"You will remain silent!" she screamed, making the Yamanaka literally wet herself. She turned back to the Uchiha and stabbed downwards towards him. Iruka then stepped in before it could cut, attempting to rip the knife from her grasp. Sakura shoved Iruka back, punched him in the gut, her eyes momentarily turned purple before returning normally, and Iruka flew backwards, hitting the chalkboard with enough force to knock him out. The enraged pinkette went back to stab the Uchiha, but at least a dozen Jonin entered the room to restrain her. Sakura thrashed around in their arms trying to get out while shouting curse after curse. She eventually did and kicked, punched, slashed and stabbed at the Jonin. Four went down in seconds. Sakura jumped onto her desk and made the signs for the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

At this point Naruto was crying. This was not the sakura he knew. This wasn't the one he had a crush on. This is some demon hell bent on killing one of his few friends. The kyuubi's Chakra filed his body, and seconds before Sakura could release the fireball, he flashed in front of her and delivered a punch to her gut that sent her out the window from the second floor and crashing through the tree that held Naruto's favorite swing. The Chakra faded, and Naruto stared in horror at what he just did.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he jumped to the floor, softening his landing with Chakra to avoid injury. The blonde ran into the trees and kneeled before the broken Haruno. "Sakura, are you okay? Please answer me!" Sakura's eyes snapped open and her left hand closed around Naruto's neck, while her right hand pulled back and began cackling with lighting then thrust it in an arc swing towards his head. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and ripped him from her grasp, tossing the blonde safely behind him. Sakura's arm was still in swinging motion so Kakashi was now the one in danger. His right hand came to his own face and removed the leaf headband and stared Sakura in the eye, casting her in a genjutsu. The Chidori stopped inches from his neck. It subsided and Sakura fell unconscious.

The Jonin sighed relief. His eyes fell to the hand that held his own original technique. How did this girl know it? Perhaps the Haruno clan secretly watched him perform it and taught it to her? A question better asked for later.

"Kurenai," Kakashi said to the Jonin still in the classroom. "Take her to the T&I department medic center, tell them of what happened and tell Inoichi too. He might need to look through her mind." Kurenai nodded and jumped down, throwing Sakura over her shoulder before leaping towards T&I. "Asuma, take Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital for treatment. Gai, you take Iruka and the other wounded. Anko, find Ibiki and find out as much as you can about what happened here. No one leaves till everyone has been interviewed." Asuma moved to pick Sasuke up, but the Uchiha moved out of the way.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"I don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Take me to her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You have to wait-"

"No! I demand you take me to her! The way she looked at me was the same way Itachi looked at me when he killed off the rest of my clan. I don't want another clan massacre, so I demand to see her." Sasuke leaked an impressive amount of killing intent for someone his age.

 _"My god I forgot how stubborn these Uchiha are."_ Asuma sighed in annoyance. He hated doing this, but the Uchiha wasn't giving him a choice. "Alright, I'll take you to her." Sasuke visibly relaxed, releasing the breath he was holding.

"Thank you. I'm sorry-" all it took was a quick chop to the neck and Sasuke went limp. Asuma threw him over his shoulder, shunshined down to grab naruto and roof leaped to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It took several hours and a complete mental breakdown of the current Sakura for the Sixth Hokage Sakura Haruno to take complete control of her old body. She woke up staring at a brown stone ceiling. To her right are steel bars and a torch hung on the wall on the other side. Sakura's hand came up to her chest and found nothing, proving that she was back in time in her twelve year old body. A rattling sounded when her hand moved. When she looked down, steel chain and cuffs were attached to her wrists and ankles, connected to something out of her field of vision.

"So you're awake." Kakashi said from the other side of the bars. Sakura didn't respond, instead choosing to stare up at the ceiling. "You caused quite the commotion today in class. Sent a couple Jonin to the emergency room, nearly killed the last Uchiha." Sakura has to stifle her laugh at that one. The last Uchiha. Yeah right. Two others are currently on the loose. She still didn't reply though. "What surprises me most is that you were using an A-rank lightning technique. My technique. Mine telling me how you learned it Haruno?" you could hear the venom leaking from his voice as he spoke. He was obviously pissed at her for using the technique that he hasn't taught to anyone. She still didn't answer, making him snap. "Bitch answer me! You nearly killed Naruto and myself with _my_ technique. If I didn't immediately recognize it, Naruto would be dead. Who taught it to you? Was it your parents? Your damn clan had been trying to gain power over the world for centuries, even back to the warring clans era! If you stole it from under me, I swear I'll have your entire clan punished. The Uchiha massacre will pale in comparison with what I'll do to the Haruno clan.

"And what was with that mental breakdown you had in class? Hmm? What, did you finally crack under the pressure of being the most useless Haruno in decades. All the past ones were powerful people who helped the village in her wars, yet you are a weakling. A pathetic excuse for a shinobi, a fangirl. No wonder you had a mental breakdown. Your parents must hate you for being so weak. You took it out on the Uchiha, spewing nonsense on how he killed so many and destroyed the village. Is that your justification for going mad? Blame it on the kid who has lost me than you could ever imagine. Why don't you-"

"Kakashi Hatake." Sakura said monotone. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. So she knows who he is huh? Sakura looked at him with a bored look on her face. "Shut up." Kakashi's eyes widened as he took an unconscious step back.

 _"The confidence coming off her is dangerous. I need to be careful around her."_ Kakashi thought. He sighed and walked away while saying, "A Yamanaka will be here shortly. He'll tell us what's in that brain of yours." Sakura continued to do nothing until she heard the heavy steel door close, then released a sigh of relief.

 _"Oh my god, I've known him for five centuries yet I'm still not used to his killer intent. Ugh, it's like I'm drowning in hate whenever he's serious."_ Sakura thought with a chuckle. _"Hn, good old sensei. Feels great to be back with those I'm familiar with. Although I think ino is going to be scared of me from now on. No matter, all it'll take is some of my Chakra and she'll be back to normal. I'm actually surprised I'm friends with her prior to falling for Sasuke, especially since some things have changed. The Haruno clan is no longer a dying ninja clan, instead is one of the top like the Nara, the clan doesn't have a kekkei genkai or knows of its existence but isn't telling anyone, I have a younger sister. Must've been a result of the reset. Just a random change that no one could have predicted. Let's see what else has changed."_ for the next two hours, which was the amount of time before the Hokage came to speak to her, she reviewed all the memories of this universe's Sakura Haruno. The only difference in her life was that her clan is very powerful and is only a few steps away from conquering Konoha. They're powerful economically and politically. She could use this to her advantage. As the clan head she'll be able to convince the populous that her decisions are the correct ones since they have so much influence on the village. Her clan also used to be enemies with the Uchiha clan.

Other than that nothing has changed much. Everything happened the way they were supposed to with the exception of the end date of the third shinobi war where her clan left Iwa instead of Kumo and joined Konoha, giving all their ninja and helping the fourth Hokage defeat their old village. The only strange difference is that Mitokado Homura does not, and never existed. It didn't affect much other than Hiruzen not having a pain in the ass constantly pestering him about how the demon spawn must die. Speaking of which, Naruto lived a slightly better life than he did before. Although he was still glared at on a daily basis, he never got beaten because of the more strict laws surrounding Naruto placed on by Hiruzen with no interference from his teammate. But, Danzo was still alive, so Naruto still lived a hard life.

Two hours later Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared in front of her cell. His face was hard and mean, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of sadness and despair at seeing someone so young locked up, especially one of his ninja since he spends time with those in the academy whenever the chance comes in order to form a bond between them in order to make them loyal to him, and because he cares about those he sends off on deadly missions.

"So," Hiruzen said with a sigh. "What do you have in defense to injuring two Jonin and the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha." it is miniscule, but Sakura could detect the pain in his voice as he spoke the charges. Her face softened along with her heart. It pains her to see someone so caring being forced to interrogate someone he cares for. Instead of responding with silence and a bored look like she did with Kakashi, she cracked a smile and chucked, making the Kage raise his brow and smirk in amusement.

"I'm starved, can you get me something to eat?" she says teasingly. Against his better judgement, especially after seeing those tapes of the other students interviews, he called for a few burgers to be brought and entered the cell.

Three hours earlier

Hiruzen sat in his office with Kakashi and Shikaku examining the tapes of the interviews with the students. First on the list was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Did you notice anything strange about Sakura Haruno before she had her incident." Genma asked Naruto from outside the camera's view. Naruto spent a minute thinking it over while his forefinger was placed under his chin.

"Other than the fact that Sakura hasn't punched me today, no, there's nothing I can think of." Hiruzen chuckled amusingly at Naruto's stupidity.

"Does she normally punch you during or after class?"

"Yeah she does it all the time. I would stop her but I think I'd just hurt her on accident."

"So, Sakura violently and irrationally beats on you on a daily basis is what you're saying?" Naruto widened his eyes and placed his hands in the air.

"Whoa whoa, when did I say what she does is irrational? She only does it when I say or does something stupid in class or practice, or if I insult Sasuke-teme. She has a crush on him."

"A crush?"

"Heh, more like an obsession really." naruto replied with a snort.

 **Sasuke's interview**

"Why did Sakura Haruno try to kill you?" Sasuke's normally stoic face turned into an angry glare directed at Genma.

"I don't know. One minute she's eyeing me like a piece of meat, and the next she's slamming her head against the table repeatedly and trying to kill me while shouting."

"What was she shouting?"

"Some nonsense on how I killed everyone and was responsible for destroying the village." Sasuke answered with a shrug.

"How she ever acted out like that before?"

"Only when that Dobe Naruto gets her mad. Not that I care, but is she okay? She did fall two stories and crash through a tree. And that look in her eyes. As if she wants to rewind time and kill my whole clan with me included."

 **Ino's interview**

Five full minutes of Ino crying while she said how Sakura scared her so much that she urinated, only didn't say it like that. The Hokage would have to have a word with Inoichi on his daughter's vocabulary.

 **Shikamaru's interview.**

"Ugh, so troublesome. She woke me from my nap." Kakashi and the Hokage laughed as they stared at an embarrassed Shikaku.

"Troublesome brat." Shikaku said making the other two laugh even harder.

 **Choji's interview**

The first ten minutes were of Genma trying to get his attention away from eating his bag of chips and to answer his questions. It was only when he took away his chips that Choji began to pay attention to what he was saying. To Genma's irritation and the watchers amusement, the Akimichi answered all the questions with either a yes, no, or I don't know.

 **Kiba Inuzuka.**

Once Genma mentioned Sakura, Kiba sighed dreamily with a happy lovesick puppy smile. Genma flared his chakra to get his attention. He didn't expect Kiba's reply.

"Oh man that Haruno is feisty! All that rage, the anger, the growling. Whoo! Can she turn an Inuzuka on. She's the Inuzuka clan's male population's wet dream. I'd love to ravish her until she can't stand anymore, marking her as my mate and making her my fuck toy!" everyone blinked. Hiruzen quickly signed a document that forces Kiba to be placed on hormone stabilizing pills.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

When asked what Sakura's personality is like on a daily basis, Hinata replied saying she is outgoing, loud and obnoxious, but she is happy and always has a positive attitude unless it involves other fangirls over Sasuke, or Naruto.

"What was her personality like during the incident?"

"She w-was different f-from b-before. If she w-wasnt so a-angry t-t-then I'd say she'd b-be crying. H-her eyes were so s-sad, a-as if n-nothing could m-make her happy again. My f-father showed me f-footage of a c-comrades first k-kill in the l-last w-war. He was f-fighting desperately f-for his l-life. Making sloppy attacks i-in order to k-kill his opponent. T-that's wh-what I saw in s-sakura-chan's face." her recollection of the events was the most informative and influential. They made her consider options that weren't thought of before. Kakashi gave the most out of box option.

"What about the possibility of the Haruno clan legend of rebirth?" Shikaku looked at him as if he was crazy, and Hiruzen was thoughtful on the idea but still skeptical. Seeing their reactions, he continued his reasoning. "The first Haruno head, Kino Haruno, before her death claimed that she would be reborn 200 years in the future to complete her task of ruling the world. Isn't it around the time she should be born again?" it did make sense. With the massive change in personality during and after the incident, who's to say Kino didn't reborn into her body, driving the old Sakura to madness.

"There's something else too." Shikaku said after a pause. "The Haruno and Uchiha have been having a feud since the warring clan era. If it is true, and the first thing Kino saw when she was reborn is an Uchiha, then she might lash out due to their history. Maybe Sasuke is the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha, who had a feud with Kino and Hashirama."

"It is a possibility." Hiruzen said. "If it is true, then we should see a reincarnation of Hashirama Senju soon. I want a letter sent to Jiraiya to get in contact with Tsunade and ask her if she has any known relatives still alive. I also need you to call in Danzo, he knows more about prophecy in this village than anyone besides Jiraiya." Kakashi nodded and went to get Danzo while Shikaku and Hiruzen stayed to watch the remaining tapes.

 **Shino Aburame**

"My insects tell me that Sakura Haruno is not of this world and is instead a Sakura from the future who has come back for either great peace or great conflict." the duo stared at the screen open mouthed. Although the idea seems ridiculous, it is plausible. The future may hold Time travel techniques and have gone back to fix things. It is also an Aburame who said it, so that makes it seem even more likely.

Kakashi came back minutes later with the scarred Danzo in tow.

"What is it that you need Sarutobi?" Danzo asked in a monotone voice. But just like an Uchiha, anyone who knew him long enough can tell that he is impatient and was on important duties when called. Hiruzen told him of the situation and of the Haruno reincarnation possibility. Danzo actually looked grave after giving it some thought, especially since that means the Madara Uchiha in the orange mask is a fake if it's true.

"If it is true and they are being reincarnated, then they will grow to be the most powerful on the planet and have a fight that will decide the fate of the world. Also, any and every action that is taken from now on by them can and will have drastic effects on the future of the world." his response was more than they expected. The world will be decided by those two kids and an unknown third person. They knew something like this would happen, especially after learning of Jiraiya's prophecy from the Toad Elder, but didn't think it would be so soon. They hoped that they'd be retired or dead when it happened. But now that it is, it makes them scared.

"What is the possibility of it being real?" Hiruzen asked.

"In percentages, I'd say 85 percent." the Kage cursed under his breath. This could not be happening! Not in his lifetime.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Prepare. We need to build up our military and from now we closely monitor every action taken by the Haruno and the Uchiha and the Senju after he or she is found; and the state of the economy and politics,both of which will be inside and outside the village."

"Then what?"

"Begin taking sides. The chance is too great, so I'm giving you access to my ROOT ANBU to your disposal." that was the final straw. The last motivation for convincing them that it is real. Hiruzen had one more question though.

"What about the possibility of time travel? One of the Academy students said he thinks she traveled back in time to change things for the better or worse."

"Five perfect."

"It was said by Shino Aburame, son to clan head Shibi."

"56 percent."

 **And that'll do it. I'd really like for you guys to tell me what you think so far and any suggestions you have.**


	7. Assignment

_Issue #16_

 _After much consideration, the Hokage and the council has decided to not get involved in the civil war going on in Kirigakure. They say it is a waste of time and troops, but an inside source tells us that our is only the latter. Konoha has suffered a major blow to their troops after the kyuubi attack, and even more after the Uchiha massacre. So getting involved in this war would be hazardous to their military and to the village. In other news the Haruno clan has expanded its influence on the world. They now own a company that was once owned by a man named Gato, they now have control over a whopping ten percent of the world's economy. Although that doesn't seem like much, Konoha only controls twenty percent, Kumo thirteen, Iwa nine, and kiri eleven, the rest coming from a combination of the smaller nations and the many private businesses. The Haruno clan rise to glory is slowly growing._

 _Border of fire County_

Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are walking north of Konoha. Several miles north of them is a small town where they are to meet their client for their next mission. Pain has told them that this client is very important to their cause, and will pay a hefty sum of money if the job is successful. The meeting is tomorrow but the importance of this mission has them arriving at the town in a little less than two hours. Kisame took point while Itachi watched the rear. Suddenly Kisame rapidly spun around, staring at the direction of Konoha. His eyes are wide and his mouth hung open as he sensed the familiar Chakra. A Chakra that he hasn't felt in over a century.

"I-It can't be." he said under his breath in disbelief. "I thought she was lying, but it turns out it's true. She's returned."

"Kisame, what's wrong? Is someone there?" Itachi said. He didn't hear what Kisame said, probably just some nonsense, and instead focused his eyes on the treeline. His instincts kicked in when Kisame spun around out of the blue, and now held a Kunai in his hands. If his Dojutsu couldn't sense the enemy but Kisame could, then he must be dangerous. Kisame just shook his head and put on his facade again.

"Nothing. I just saw a bird." Itachi blinked up at him, not at all amused. "What? I'm hungry and that bird looked delicious." Itachi shook his head. "Alright fine, you take point then. I'll watch our backs." Itachi wordlessly walked ahead of him, allowing the fish man a sigh of relief. He gave one more lingering glance in the direction of the village before jogging to catch up with his partner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura took the last bite of the soft bread hidden inside the hard crust of the pizza, throwing the remains back into the box full of the other empty pizza crusts. Both the Hokage and her were stalling the inevitable interrogation that was to be performed by the former. They both didn't want to do it since they knew each other to an extent. Ninja have to be in contact with their leader after all. The two came up with many excuses to avoid the questioning. Sakura needed a drink of water, then immediately had to use the restroom, the Hokage doing the same minutes later. The Hokage felt the need to tell the pinkette his whole life story before he could question her. Sakura asked the Hokage on training advice as she didn't felt that her current one was working for her. Fuck, they even talked about the current state of peace between the villages. Sadly, the excuses ran out, leaving the two locked in the room no choice but to get the interrogation underway.

Hiruzen sighed, looking Sakura in the eye to tell her he was sorry, the pinkette gave a small nod in response. Hiruzen started with the normal questions: name, age, date of birth, relatives etc to find out if it matches the description of the Sakura they knew, just in case she was an intruder posing as Sakura. Then he asked the main question: why did you attack Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura took a deep breath before answering.

"Would you believe me if I tell that I was minding my own business?"

"No." Hiruzen answered with a raised brow.

"Would you believe me if I said that last night I watched a conspiracy film on the secret Uchiha conspiracy on how they are all still alive and is secretly pulling the strings from the shadows, making me paranoid enough to attack him the next day to save the world from becoming slaves to the soon to be Uchiha ruled world?" Hiruzen had to think hard on that one. He too had watched the film last night before sleeping. It was the closest thing she had to an excuse and was greatly backed up by evidence.

"I'd be skeptical but would be willing to look into the odds." Sakura held back her relieved sigh. If he'd believe that than he would believe anything else.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am from the future and am here to bring change to this world; and the only reason I attacked Sasuke is it being a side effect of the time travel technique?" Hiruzen had to keep himself from smirking as he thought of the Aburame who told him the same thing earlier.

"Well if this is true then I would need to see the Time Bypass permission paper signed by the Hokage of that time. It was established by the second Hokage that if we are to send someone back in time for any reason, then they are to be given a permission slip from the current Hokage that also contains the secret code that no one but us Kage know." the Kage said with a chuckle. He was enjoying this guessing game with his student. It made him feel the need to reconnect with his future ninja. He made a mental note to make an appointment with all the kids. Hiruzen's smile slowly vanished when he saw Sakura's eyes darken before her head lowered.

Barely above a Whisper, Sakura said, "And what if in the future there is no longer a village for a Hokage to run." Hiruzen jerked back in shock as he stared at the pinkette. The village doesn't exists in the future? How is someone supposed to comprehend that? How does Sakura expect him to? The Konoha patriot inside him took over, erasing the shock and replacing it with anger. He stood abruptly and slammed his hands onto the table, startling Sakura out of her depression.

"Don't you dare say such a thing!" he yelled in rage. "Konoha is one of the greatest of the villages. If one ninja dies, a new leaf will take his place and continue the will of fire. This cycle of affection and transference is what keeps Konoha standing, and will continue to do so! I don't know what village you came from to install such nonsense in the villages mind, but I won't stand for it. I will even declare war on the village that dares to do this! Give me a good reason why I should allow you to leave this room alive!" Sakura activated her kekkei genkai and stopped time in order to flare the massive amounts of Chakra in the diamond "birthmark" under her right shoulder. The sheer force pushed Hiruzen back who dug his feet into the floor to stop himself. His face didn't show it due to the amount of effort put into standing his place, but he was more shocked than he's ever been since the kyuubi incident. How can someone so young have so much power? The only reasonable answer was her explanation for her attack earlier. Sakura saw his accepting in his eyes, and ceased the flow of Chakra.

"I see." Hiruzen said solemnly after a few minutes of getting back his bearing. With years of practice, he held back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He, and possibly everyone else in the future village, is dead. "What happened?" after telling the Kage of her ability to freeze time, she began her long tale of start happened and why it happened, starting from the birth of Kaguya to the the rest of time. She, of course, excluded her meeting with The Sage of Sixth Paths in the other dimension. If time flowed, then it would have taken six whole hours to tell. Hiruzen Sarutobi cried four times in the process. When it was all over, the Kage stood from his chair, walked around to the other side where sakura sat and have her a big hug, muttering how sorry he was for what she endured. Sakura and Hiruzen ended up on the floor against the wall quietly crying while holding each other for another hour. When they let it all out, they got back up and, seating themselves in their spots. "So what is your plan?" Hiruzen asked.

Sakura switched from respect of a Kage, to as serious as a Kage. "As I said in my story, about five thousand shinobi, some of which are children at this point, will be given their memories back of what transpired in the old timeline. We need to kill the individual named Zetsu to keep Kaguya from ever being revived. That phase of the plan won't occur for a while though, so in the meantime we will be strengthening our political and economical ties with the other villages. Right not, Iwa hates us, Kumo is barely tolerant of us, Suna will be tricked into invading Konoha in a few years but will become our closest ally afterwards, and Kiri has its own problems, what with the civil war and all. Right now, we need to aid the Kiri rebels against the Mizukage Yagura. Our aid will form a strong alliance with them, and will be even stronger once trading between our villages begins. I'll go over the more technical stuff later, but right now we need to come up with a cover story for my breakdown."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'd go for the Uchiha conspiracy thing I came up with earlier. That video is several months old and is no longer on air, only in CD and cassette. We'll find and alter all the tapes so that a hypnosis is implanted in the video. That hypnotizes anyone who watches it into their cause, and It had a major effect on me since my old self is so weak, both physically and mentally."

"Are you sure you'll be able to fool them?" Hiruzen asked with a raised brow. There are only a few people he knows who is able to wear such a mask: Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, Danzo, Hiashi Hyuuga, and that damn cat Tora. How that cat is able to fool the Daimyo's wife into thinking it's sweet and nice is a mystery he'll never be able to solve.

"I'm sure." Sakura said with a definite nod. "I'll leave a Shadow clone here to act out the part. You'll need to put the clone in a straight jacket and in a monitored room. The clone'll be screaming about the Uchiha conspiracy and thrashing around. It should be enough to convince anyone with doubts. I will then be taken to ibiki who will "beat those lies" out of me. In total, it should take two weeks before I'm able to go back to the Academy. In the meantime, I need to get started on my plan. When I become Genin, I'll give everyone their memory back. For now though I need to give memories back to a few people. Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki, Genma, and Yugao. They will help me set things up for when the others memories are restored."

Sakura and Hiruzen spent another half hour going over her plan before she decided she should leave. The pinkette stood and made a shadow clone. "You know your orders." she said to the clone who nodded. "Sir, I need you to conduct this interview as you would have if you weren't fond of your students, but as an enemy. We need this to look realistic." Before leaving, Sakura activated one of the Sharingan on her back. Using izanagi, she changes the footage in the camera so the previous conversation on time travel never happened and the interview just started. With a nod she teleported out of the room and the village using Kami. When out, she resumed the flow of time. Deciding against using kamui in order to train her body, she ran at full speed with all get power towards the direction of Itachi Uchiha.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi glanced at Kisame every now and then. For the past seven hours, Kisame constantly looked alert. He was always looking back, expanding his chakra to sense for anyone nearby, his hand unconsciously reached for the sword strapped to his back. He also asked Itachi if he felt anyone following them, and told him to keep his Sharingan active the whole time. It is strange, even for the shark man. Itachi went along with it at first. For the first two hours he too looked over his shoulder and sensed for Chakra signatures. At the third hour, he lowered it to every ten minutes, and by the fourth he wasn't doing it at all unless he was pestered by Kisame to do it. In the list year since he's been partnerd with Kisame, he's never been like this, even in his most serious moments. How he is acting at this moment is way different than anything else before. Is Kisame expecting someone?

That's the only explanation for his change in behavior. Someone, most likely an enemy, is targeting Kisame or them both. The only question is who is targeting them, and why wasn't he informed about it. Itachi has been in the Akatsuki for a year now, enough to get a decent amount of trust from their leader. Is the amount of trust not enough? Does Leader-sama not trust him enough to give him information vital to their current mission? Without knowledge, this mission could be compromised. With a mission so important, why would leader leave out any info? Ideas ran through his head quickly, and immediately landed on the worst case scenario option: Leader-sama knows of him being a spy and is planning to take him out. It would explain why Kisame is so nervous. He is a bad actor after all. Kisame must be anxious to get it over with in fear that he would have to fight the Uchiha. Maybe he's looking around for the other members of the group to make the first move.

Itachi activated his dojutsu, heading to the second level the Mangekyo Sharingan; and his hand crept closer to his kunai holster for comfort. If his theory is true, then he'll need to be prepared. He closed his right eye to prepare the Amaterasu. He took a moment to look at his surroundings. They are heading in the northern direction, currently standing in a large plain. The nearest trees were three miles away, close enough to see individual trees. He'd be able to see if someone hid behind a tree, or if there was any change in or around the trees, giving him some leverage if his theory was true. If true, then he would instantly kill Kisame and race for the trees. Kisame's arm raised a little, looking as if it was heading for the sword on his back. Itachi took this as a sign of attack and was about to unleash his ultimate fire technique, but was interrupted when the massive wave of Chakra hit them.

Both nin spun around, looking in the direction of South where the Chakra was coming from. What the hell was going on? Itachi wanted an answer to this question, so he spun a kunai out of its holster, spun around and held the knife to the shark man's throat. Kisame had been heading for the sword, but went stiff when he felt the cold Steel pressed against his neck, threatening to cut open his jugular.

"What the hell is happening?" Itachi asked, emotion showing in his voice and face for the first time in many years. "Don't lie to me." he added when Kisame opened his mouth. "You've been on edge for hours, and now someone with Chakra even larger than yours, and even more vile, is heading this way!"

Kisame swallowed, but didn't answer, feeling it better to be explained later. Instead he said, "I'd tell you, but I doubt we'd have enough time. Look." Itachi looked over his shoulder at the treeline. It started in the back, getting closer to the treeline. Trees were falling over, being ripped from the ground and thrown in the air, knocking down other trees when it fell. When the last one went, a large cloud of dust burst out, heading their way.

"What the hell is that?" Itachi murmured.

"Someone is in that cloud, running so fast, it rips the ground apart creating a cloud of dirt." Kisame answered. Itachi removed the knife from his neck. Instead spinning around and getting into a fighting stance while Kisame removed the sword from his back and held it in both hands. The front of the dust cloud suddenly stopped a hundred meters in front of them, but the remaining continued moving, covering the duo in the dust cloud. The Uchiha placed the knife under his armpit, and made the seals: Tiger, Ox, Dog, rabbit and snake, activating one of the few wind techniques he knows.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he called out. He made a 360 spin while spewing air from his mouth, blowing the dust away. When it cleared, it revealed the body of the eight year old pinkette. Hands on her hips, smile on her lips, and eyes locked on Itachi. Itachi glared at the young girl, tightening the grip on his kunai. Kisame stared at the girl open mouthed in horror.

"Itachi Uchiha, you need to come with me." she said, her voice deep enough to be considered a woman's. Itachi glared even harder as his thoughts wandered over to the scarred war hawk. Who other than Danzo would have the ability to produce a ninja so young, yet having so much power. He still hasn't replied to the girl.

"For what reason?" he asked after a quick hesitation.

"It involves National security, International security, and _my_ security."

Itachi didn't leave his stance, but will agree to her request. "Kisame, leave us." he ordered.

"You have no idea who she is, and what she is capable of." Kisame said in a determined voice while getting into a sword stance and pushing as much Chakra into Samehada as possible. "She'll betray you in a second and stab you in the back. She'll-"

"I grow tired of your lack of cooperation." Sakura said, words now void of emotion. She lifted her arm, aiming her open palm at Kisame. The shark's eyes widened, knowing what was coming. "Force Palm." an invisible force tore up the ground before reaching Kisame, sending him flying into the night sky where he landed miles away in a tree. The Uchiha stared open mouth in shock at the spot where his partner stood moments ago. Sakura clapped once while saying, "Alright, now that he's out of the way, let's get down to business. First, I'll answer any three questions you have."

Itachi shook the shock out of his mind and began thinking on his questions. "I suppose the first question would be the one that answers most of what I want to know: who are you and do you work for Danzo?" he asked, voice changing back to its usual monotone state.

"That was two questions. No, I do not work for Danzo. That old war hawk wishes that I'd be working for him. I would be a great asset to him and his cause, what with my power and all. As for your second question, my name is Sakura Haruno, academy student of Konoha and keeper of every single kekkei genkai in existence." she finished by activating her rinnesharingan, coating her left hand in Crystal, her right in steel, stomped her foot in the ground, detonating what ground stood beneath her, and levitating into the air. Itachi kept his calm mask on. This was not the time to be shocked, which can be taken care of later, but to be focused on the current situation. Sakura landed, and waited for his next question, but he remained silent. "Aren't you going to ask your next question?"

Itachi shook his head while saying, "I'll use my last once you explain why you are here for me." a smile came to her face, internally laughing happily on how clever he was. It was a good decision to put her trust in him.

"Alright then. I'll just come right out and say it: I'm from the future. Whether you believe it or not does not matter to me, (it does) but you need to know that I came back for the good of Konoha, and of the world. Please hear me out." Itachi nodded his head for her to continue. "Four years from now, the Akatsuki declares war on the whole world, beginning the fourth shinobi world war. Near the end of the war, I became the Hokage and led the Allied Shinobi alliance to victory. It was at a cost though. More than ninety percent of the world's ninja population died, an entire village was destroyed, and Konoha was left in ruin. In the long run, the effects were so devastating that the earth slowly began to die. What was left of the world agreed that the only solution was for us to not only travel back in time, but reset the whole universe from the beginning, so we all have a chance of reliving our old lives." Sakura finished. Itachi stood there silently, trying to process everything she's told him. He gave a nod, so she continued.

"What I want from you is to slowly and discretely poison all of the Akatsuki members. This will save us the trouble of riding them ourselves. I'll also need you to keep in contact with Jiraiya more often than you do now. We need to have as much info as we can in order to make our plan work. So? What do you think?"

"Hn." translation: how do I know what you say is true. In response, Sakura made the ram seal and opened her mouth as wide as she could. A bulge appeared on her stomach, slowly making its way up till it hit her throat and into her mouth, where a scroll came out. She removed the scroll from her mouth and tossed it to Itachi. He ignored the saliva covering the scroll and opened it, revealing three storage seals,one in pink ink, orange ink, and black ink.

"In each seal is a book containing our life stories. I had everyone left write one, so that when the time comes where we can show the world who we are, we can share our stories with them. The pink one is myself, the orange is Naruto Uzumaki, and the black one is your brother Sasuke." Itachi stiffened in surprise as he stared at the black seal. He gets to see what happened from Sasuke's eyes? He can now know what his only living relative thinks about him and if he could change anything. Only if it's real of course. "For your entertainment, I had them all write it in story form so it won't be boring." Itachi raised his brow at this.

"You're telling me that the dead last of the Academy has the ability to write a novel?"

"We've had a lot of time to teach him how do do it properly." Sakura said. _"Five centuries to be exact."_ she thought. "Also, Sasuke's was written by someone else."

"Why?"

"He died during the war." Itachi had to work extra hard to not show how sad he was.

"How?"

"I shoved a kunai in his chest." he had to pinch his arm to stop him from killing the girl where she stood. This brat killed his brother? I'll fucking kill her!

"So who wrote it then?"

"Orochimaru did. Sasuke went to him for power after the snake gave him the curse mark. The curse mark gave him access to all of Sasuke's memories, so we made him write it. Everything will be explained in those books, so don't ask me for anymore proof. I left even more specific instructions on what you need to do in the last seven pages of my book. You know, if you believe me. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but it took me three hours to get here, and my time pause technique takes up a lot of Chakra that I can't spare, so my time is limited. So, about your last question?" Itachi didn't even need to think about his last question.

"Why is Kisame so afraid of you?" Sakura smile evilly.

"How about I show you?" the rinnesharingan came to life, and before he knew it, Itachi got trapped in her genjutsu. When the genjutsu stabilized, Itachi found himself in a grassy field whose size was many times that of the one he stood in. He was not alone in the field.

Standing several meters from him was a much older version of the pinkette. In her hand is a bloody tanto and under her feet lies a pile of bodies with a baby no older than a few months old on the top with a spear going through its head. At first, Itachi thought of it as nothing more than one of the tragedies of war, but his opinion changed when he saw the excited smile on her face as she pushed the infant's body around with her foot.

 _Disgusting."_ Itachi thought. _"At least I had the decency to kill my clan quickly and painlessly. This girl, she's no better than Orochimaru. Only more proud and open about her bloodlust."_

"You monster!" shouted a Kusa nin, getting Itachi's attention. Standing two hundred meters away from the girl are seventy Kusa ninja. They all had a look of either horror, or anger; the former being the majority. The one who spoke was a tall blonde Jonin with the Kusa headband around his wrist, a sword in his hand and is covered head to toe in silver armor. "How could you do something like this?" he asked as his body shook with rage. Sakura answered as if it was an everyday question, like nothing was wrong with the situation she was in.

"I was given a mission by my superiors to take down the villages in this area." she answered in a nonchalant tone while shrugging. "I have no say in whether I want to do this or not. It's just mere coincidence that they chose me, someone who enjoys it a lot, to take on the mission." the Jonin growled and launched a kunai at her. She just knocked the knife away casually.

"How can you enjoy something like this?"

"As a ninja, we are trained for only one purpose: to serve and protect the village and those residing in the village. We must do so at any cost, even if it involves killing others or ourselves. There's no need to ask if it is wrong or right, because if it concerns the safety of the village, then it automatically is right." Sakura explained slowly. At this point she was running low on Chakra and didn't want to risk fighting, no matter how much she enjoyed it. If she is successful in persuading at least half of their group, then she'll go home happily. If not, she'll still go home, only covered in a fountain of blood and exhausted. "Killing is our main objective. However, If we constantly kill, then it will drive us insane eventually. That is why everyone ninja needs a light to guide them through the darkness that comes from a ninja career, be it a person, animal, item, place, dream, or hobby. As long as you're happy, then you will stay sane." Sakura gave an evil chuckle. She took the spear out of the infant body, only to drive it in with more force to go through several more bodies. When the blood splat onto her skin, all her willpower went into keeping herself from outright laughing and killing the men in the spot.

"That is why I chose to make my light my job!" Sakura continued, only me psychotic and loud. "Shouldn't I be allowed to have fun in my career? Why should you not enjoy what you do for a living? By killing for enjoyment, I am doing my job and keeping myself from falling until darkness. Without this, I'd have gone insane long ago and become another Itachi Uchiha! I _need_ to keep my village safe from the demons lurking in my psyche. Can you honestly blame me for doing what is necessary for myself and the village? You yourself wouldn't go this far," she motioned to the pile of bodies. "But you would do everything you can to protect your family. As weapons, we should have the right to enjoy what we want to. So, the question is: will you continue to stand in my way of purging the darkness from my mind and performing my duty as a shinobi, allowing me to go to that small town behind, which let me say, has no strategic advantage in this war; or will live, go back to your family, and allow my village and the rebels to take this meaningless cattle village?" the nin and Itachi contemplated their options.

Those with weak wills had thoughts of how she is right in what she says. It is a ninja's duty and obligation to do all they can in order to protect the village. After sharing her perspective, it makes it difficult to find any fault in her enjoyment. It makes her happy. A right that all men and women (unless they are filthy demons in guise of humans) have a right to. Each and every ninja, no matter what village, has gone through an insanity phase. It is only after meeting with their loved ones that their sanity is restored. To an extent. They saw a kunoichi doing everything she can to not murder everyone in her village.

Those with stronger wills saw a psychopath who enjoys her job way too much. There is a line between having fun killing, and serving your village, and this girl has crossed that line by miles. You serve your village to protect the village and her citizens, to ensure that they get enough food to eat and a comfy bed to sleep on. People like her become a ninja for the thrill, the high of killing others. The village could burn for all they care. She is a menace, not a ninja who reluctantly gets assigned a mission one does not enjoy, but one that voluntarily applies for the job that gives you the most bloodshed. She is a weapon that has gotten lost on the path between entertainment and protecting.

Both sides, though, can admit that she is incredibly powerful and made sure to include it in their decision on if they would stay or not.

Itachi found that he could relate to the girl. Before he was forced to kill off his family, he took pleasure in killing those that were a threat to his village and family, which to him is the same as the other. With each one he killed, he would brighten up as he thought of one less person to threaten what he finds precious. He doesn't feel guilty though. Why should he? It's just his duty as a ninja. The citizens should be begging him to kill those who threaten their peace. They should've been thanking the Uchiha for what he has done for them, getting on their knees and offering their daughters for marriage. He wouldn't accept it though, because he has, or had, standards when it came to dating. If the killer before him were a little older, then she'd be his preference.

The silence was broken by the Jonin slapping his sword against his armor.

"If you wish to leave, then you will not be charged with desertion." the Jonin said as he turned around to confront his men. His tone spoke understanding, and his eyes spoke pity. "I understand that some might feel some hesitation after listening to her explanation, which let's be honest, is true with a capital T. That and her power can bring anyone to fear. I myself am one of them. Sadly, I cannot leave, as my pride as a Jonin prevents me from doing so. You may leave, and go back to your families. Or," the Jonin flared his chakra and raised his sword in the air, his face now determined and a confident smirk etched onto his face. "You can fight and die with me here in this field! Our chances of beating her are slim yes, but I'm sure at least a dozen will survive and take down the she devil standing before us. We'll most likely never have a battle like this again, and probably never have in the past. So why not take advantage of the situation and have the fight of our lives! Whose with me?" his speech, despite how bad it was, rekindled the shinobi's will to fight. They raised their fists in the air and gave a loud shout. The Jonin pointed his sword at the pinkette and shouted charge. The ninja all ran straight for her.

With an excited smile, she made her hand seals before calling out, "Earth-style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" a pile of rock and mud shaped into a dragon flew out of the ground into the air before arching down towards the group. It crashed center front, killing twenty ninja, and mortally wounding five others.

"Flank her, she can't fight on both sides!" the Jonin yelled. The group split up left and right and came at her from the side. The front side nin threw their kunai, the left aiming for her legs and the right aiming for her head. The girl twisted her body and hoped in the air, allowing the knives to pass harmlessly above and below her. Once the danger passed, she snatched one of the knives in mid air, slapped an explosive note on it and flung it at the coming ninja on her left once her feet landed. The knife pierced the throat of the first ninja before erupting in a ball of flames. The explosion killed many, and caused a disturbance in their advance, allowing her to focus her attention on the untouched ninja on the right.

The ninja thrust his knife towards her chest, where she simply sidestepped the attack, pulling a kunai from his holster in the process with her left hand. She turned around, cutting the first ninja's head in the process with her sword, and deflected the kunai slash of the next ninja. She thrust the sword behind the second ninja, stabbing into the next ones head, steps forward and rammed the kunai in her left hand into the former shinobi's skull. The shinobi were about to converge on her, so she leaped into the air to gain some distance, and landed in the crater made by her first jutsu. The remaining ninja that blew up recovered from the blast by now, and together charged at the pinkette with the others.

Sakura then activated her kekkei genkai and momentarily froze time. She had ten seconds before it wears off, taking a few seconds to catch her breath first off. She only took down around fifty in total, and used quite a bit of what little Chakra she has left, meaning this fight needs to end quickly. She got an idea and quickly made the hand seals, placing her hands on the ground and said, "Earth-style: Swamp of the underworld!" with what little Chakra she had, the technique won't occur until after the time freeze ended. If she has more Chakra, she could do it while time's frozen. With three seconds left she leapt high into the air. The freeze ended, and the ground beneath all the ninja turned to a muddy swamp, trapping all of them. They could not escape no unless they push a lot of Chakra throughout their body and push their way out. It would take time, which they did not have.

The technique used up almost all her Chakra and couldn't afford to use another jutsu. Taking a move from Tenten's book, she took out a scroll, and ejected all the kunai with explosive tags attached onto the trapped shinobi. The explosions blocked out the few seconds of blood curdling screaming. The smoke cleared, revealing the mess left behind. Body parts were thrown all over the battlefield, burning corpses filled the air with a putrid stench, and holes made from the explosion became beds for those still clinging onto that last piece of life. Sakura reached into the pocket of one ninja and swallowed a soldier pill. With her strength restored, she ran for the small village.

"I'm here, might as well have some fun." Sakura laughed evilly as she stopped in the middle of the village. Itachi watched for hours as Sakura brutally tortured and raped all the men, women and children. The dismembered bodies were left lying in the streets for her village to find. That fool Tsunade will believe her when she says that she found the village like that. She'll believe anything that her innocent apprentice will say.

Sakura ended the genjutsu and brought itachi back to the real world. Itachi refused to throw up until after she leaves, his pride as a Shinobi keeping him from showing emotion. "I've changed since then, of course." she lied. "Now, one going to use that power to save the world from its future fate. So, your final question?" Itachi had all the info he needed, so he used that time to ask a question that has been haunting him ever since she cast the genjutsu on him.

"You want me to believe that you are from the future, so why don't you prove it by showing me a genjutsu of what happened instead of making me read these books?" he asked with a raised brow. The pinkette looked down while blushing and poking her two fore fingers together nervously.

"Well, that's for p-personal reason. I-I've never w-written a story before a-and want to see if it's good or not." she admitted. Itachi Hn'd amusingly. "Shut up!" and she used Kamui to get back to the village. Seconds after she left, Itachi succumbed to his human nature, falling to his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground. He allowed himself a few minutes of sitting there on his knees while shaking with fear at what that girl is capable of and has done. Once finished, he took a few calming breaths, put on his monotone mask, and went in search of his partner.

He found him five miles into forest hanging from a tall tree by the back of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Hey Itachi!" yelled Kisame from atop the tree. "I'm going to try and jump off. If I fail, will you catch me?" Itachi said nothing, so Kisame took it as a yes. He reached around behind and grabbed the cloak and began pulling on it. After several frustrating tries, the cloak came free. The shark tried to land on the branch directly below, but slipped off, screaming like a girl as he fell towards the ground. Itachi sighed, and summoned his Susanoo to catch him, gently setting him on the ground. "I knew I could do it." Kisame laughed with his head raised. Kisame was back to normal. Only problem was that Itachi needed him to be serious again.

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"We have a mission to complete." Kisame said as he walked north. "When it's done, I'll tell you and everyone else in our group who we're dealing with." Itachi didn't want it to end the, so he asked one last question.

"Do tell, what are we dealing with?" Kisame stopped walking, and without turning around answered.

"The person who came the closest to ruling the world." Kisame said then continued walking. Itachi realized he wasn't going to get anything more, so he followed.


	8. Sadness

**READ IMPORTANT! Okay, so I must apologize. School has started, and I have two AP classes and two college classes. So the time I have to write is limited to the first few hours of the morning, during lunch, and before bed. It's a real pain in the ass. Normally I could update every two weeks or so, but now I think it will be from two weeks to a month. I'm sorry, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction.**

 **Now for the really really bad news. I wrote five thousand words full of plot in my docs. I thought it would last more, but I have reached the end of that plot and ran out. In all honesty, I had doubts that I'll abandon the story a few chapters, I didn't expect that I'd get so into the story. So my next update might not be till the end of the month. Afterwards the chapters will come a lot quicker. I'll spend a week or two plotting what will happen next in the future, then spend another week writing the next chapter and posting. This story is NOT abandoned. I plan to continue it, to the end.**


	9. Return

_Issue #20_

 _"My name is Yahikonato, and I run a new organization that will take normally high ranking missions at half the cost of what a ninja village would charge. We are called the Akatsuki and we are currently located in Kusagakure. Any mission at all, even if it would be considered suicide, we will take it."_

 _"Their organization finished my S-rank mission in two days, when it was supposed to take months."_ the third Tsuchikage Onoki said. _"Several of my ANBU have died in an attempt to complete this mission, yet two of their members finished it unhurt and in record time. If there's anyone I'm hiring, it'd be the Akatsuki."_

 _"If you wish to contact my organization, visit the Torah Forest, and call out the code word Zetsu. Make sure to bring a report on what you normally charge, and depending on the mission, we'll give you a price. Higher the Akatsuki now!"_

Sakura closed the magazine, and placed it next to her on the bed. She sat in the padded white room, in all white clothes and on the white mattress sitting on the white frame. Basically everything in the room except for the magazine is white. They even genetically changed her hair color to white. All the precautions were made to make sure she didn't have a breakdown. White calms people, so it is ideal that everything, including her hair, is white. It'll be simple to change it back to pink once she gets out of here. Having pink hair is a great advantage in the field, lots of her enemies back when she was a weakling underestimated her. After her training with Tsunade, she was able to play the weak little kunoichi, only to shatter their heads when they wanted to finish her off.

" _Zetsu huh?"_ Sakura thought. " _I honestly thought it would be more difficult to find and kill him. If it is the real Zetsu and not a clone, then I'll be able to kill him easily. With that plant creature out of the way and no longer any Kaguya to threaten me, I'll be able to start my war. If I kill him now, then all I'll need to worry about is Pain and Obito. Hopefully they won't be able to revive Madara. If he gets brought back to life, even I with all the Chakra I have stored will not be able to defeat him. Maybe if I had all the biju to back me up. Otherwise, I'm fucked. Heh, I'm so close. Soon, my dream will come true, and the ultimate war will-"_ Sakura's train of thought was interrupted as a sudden, unbearable pain assaulting her head. She gave a painful yelp, bending over her knees and clutching her head as hard as possible in hopes of relieving the pain. _"Wh-what the hell is this?"_ the image of her dead parents covered in blood while lying on their bed appeared in her mind. _"Is, is this a depression attack? No, that can't be. I haven't had one since before I met Genma. This can't be happening again. I'm happy now, I'm finally going to get what I want, this isn't fair!"_ the attack continued though.

A dead shikamaru lay before her as she desperately tried to heal him, tears falling freely from her eyes. She begged him to not die, but fate had other plans and he faded away. The next memory was her mentor Tsunade Senju in her coffin as it was lowered into the ground, her parents clutching her tightly as she used all her willpower to not cry.

 _"I was trying not to cry? I don't fucking care for her. It was all a facade! Did, did I suppress this memory and my feelings for her? Does this mean I didn't see her as a tool just so I could get stronger?"_ this realization only made things worse. Turns out she loved Tsunade like a second mother, and she died... Because she wasn't there. More suppressed emotions and memories came to her mind, making her scream in agony at having to relive them. Choji blamed her for shikamaru's death and tried to kill her. She begged for forgiveness as she plunged a Chakra enhanced fist through his chest. She was crying and saying sorry for getting the little eight year old girl's mom killed, all the while repeatedly stabbing the long dead body of said girl. The next memory was the light fading away from Sasuke's eyes as he bled out from the blown off left hand. Tears leaking from her eyes left the memory blurry. Turns out in the end, she really did love Sasuke. More and more painful memories assaulted her mind. Each one bringing long lost emotions back to life. So powerful, it forced her to the ground where she curled into a ball crying.

Sakura's right hand glows green as it formed a Chakra scalpel. The hand got closer to her heart as the memories poured in.. It'll all be over soon. In a minute, the only pain she will have to worry about will be the punishment she receives when she arrives in hell. Her eyes shut with a sad smile on her face as the scalpel touched her breast.

XxXxXxXx

 _"You're a great student Sakura."_ the pinkette's eyes widened as the new memory played. It showed Tsunade smiling fondly at Sakura, outstretched hand holding the official Chunin vest. _"You're a great medic, Hell, even better than I am honestly. You're so beautiful, smart, talented. If I could, I'd promote you to Jonin right away. It's an honor to have you as a student and friend."_

 _"That's right, tsunade loved me like I was her own daughter. She cared for me."_ the next was Shikamaru and her on their first date before he got together with Temari.

 _"You're the smartest person I know, you know that."_ he said, making the pinkette blush.

 _"Thank you. But a high IQ won't get me much."_

 _"From me it will. I happen to find a high IQ very attractive."_ he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. The bad memories were replaced with happy ones, tears of pain replaced with tears of joy, and her Chakra scalpel vanished in favor of clutching at her heart for comfort. Sakura started laughing in joy.

 _"They're alive. They're alive here, now. I can have my teacher back, my friends back, my family back. I can be me again!"_

 _"Sakura-chan,"_ Naruto said in her new vision. _"It doesn't matter if you love someone other than me. No matter how you feel, you'll always be precious to me."_

 _"Sakura, you're the sole reason everyone on this team is still alive."_ said Kakashi. _"Make sure we all get back safely to the arms of our comrades."_

 _"Forehead, I have to admit. You've come a long way ever since you were that crying little girl. Congratulations on being someone important to someone else."_

" _Congratulations on making Chunin. My little girl all grown up and ready to take over the world."_

" _I normally don't do this, but here's the last potato chip. If you know how much the last bite means to me, then you know how important this is. Congrats on making ANBU."_

" _Hokage-sama, we are now at your command!"_ Shouted ten thousand of Konoha's ninja kneeling at her feet. Sakura's joyful laugh brought three orderlies to her room. They thought she was having a crazy fit, so with a syringe entering her neck, Sakura fell into unconsciousness.

 **Mindscape**

Sakura opened her eyes, finding herself standing in a forest of Sakura trees. The gentle breeze blew the petals off and into the sky. Her hair changed back to its normal bubblegum pink color, and she was dressed in the clothing (or lack of) she wore back when she was still a fuck toy for hire.

"If I ended up here, then I guess that means I really have lost it." Sakura said to herself. She sighed and began walking, looking for a sign. After All, whenever a character in any Naruto Fanfiction finds themselves in their mindscape, it means they need to find or realize something or someone. Sakura wasn't a Jinjuriki, so it must be something else. But what could someone like her have that's so important that it sends her to her mindscape? Nothing answered so she continued walking. For someone who's so dark and evil, her mindscape was surprisingly bright. Looking through the gaps in the branches, the sky was completely blue, not a single white cloud tainting the blue, the grass was more green then she has seen in centuries, and small animals ran around. The last time she was here was the day before she quit as the Hokage and left to become a whore. Back then, the trees were bare of any blossoms, the dark night sky was covered in thundering clouds that never rained, the tree trunks were rotting, old and chipped, and nothing, not even skeletons, of any animals existed.

"What the hell is happening?" Sakura asked as she looked at the unusual environment. She wasn't complaining, the place was beautiful, she's just wondering why it looks like this. "It hasn't been like this before. Not even during that war in Kusagakure. I wasn't happy enough then, so what is making this place shine? This hasn't happened since-" Sakura stopped walking abruptly. Her eyes widened greatly, and she began breathing heavily. "No!" she took off running with no particular direction in mind. "This can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening!" sakura jumped over a bush, and found herself standing in a large grassy field.

"Nice to see you again." said Sakura's worst fear came true. Sitting on a rock in the middle of the field is an exact replica of her. Same pink hair, same emerald green eyes, same lack of clothing, same name, yet different attitudes. The other Sakura gave her a small smile. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Inner."

Inner Sakura glared at her original and stomped her way closer while saying, "Why the hell are you still alive?" she growled in anger. "I killed, no, I destroyed you! You should no longer exists! What are you doing here?"

"What, you thought that was the end?" the original asked innocently, an amused smile on her face. "You didn't destroy me, you just weakened me enough to take over for awhile. A long while. I would've assumed that you of all people would know that, right Inner."

"Stop calling me that!" Inner Sakura screamed, arriving before the stone where the original sat. "My name isn't Inner. It isn't Inner Sakura. It's Sakura Haruno, same as you. I'm just more powerful and braver than you are. So stop calling us by our ridiculous Kekkei Genkai!"

"C'mon Sakura, I'm just joking. We hate being called inner as much we hate being called forehead girl."

"Okay, first of all: why the hell are we using _we_ instead of I and me?"

"We don't know. We always do this when we meet. It just comes naturally since we're the same person." the original replied while hoping off the rock. Inner Sakura chuckled amusingly. Honestly, she missed these conversations between them. It took many years to not feel empty when inner had taken over. With no voices in her head, it got real quiet. Which honestly didn't help her since she was very antisocial at the time, what with training with tsunade and working at the hospital. "Let's skip the reunion and get right down to business. Just like this world's Sakura, the Inner one also had a mental breakdown when we came back. The mind got overwhelmed by the many memories entering it, and eventually collapsed, getting replaced with us. Since we-, I mean you, are the dominant mind, we-, I, became the inner and you became the outer. The recent revival of our friends triggered my awakening. You now need me just like I needed you when I got bullied all those years back." she stopped to allow sakura to comprehend what she was just told.

Inner sakura stared down at her feet in thought. In this life, _she_ is the outer, and Sakura is the inner. It didn't matter to her though. In fact, she was kind of happy. She was no longer empty, and once again has a friend to talk to. Inner looked up with a smile on her face, earning one in reply from the original.

"You know this doesn't change anything right?" Inner said.

"I know," the original replied with a shrug. "I'm basically your conscious, that voice telling you to go the right way, not the fun way. I just thought it'd be safer to bring you here instead of appearing in your mind during something important. You'd probably freak out if a few had just suddenly appeared in our heads."

"So you're going to be trying to persuade me into doing what is right?" the new inner sakura nodded, making the new outer sigh. "Great, another annoying bitch behind me telling me what I should do."

"Are you referring to Tsunade-sama?" Inner asked with a glare. The blue sky immediately got replaced with dark thundering clouds and the air just got colder. Before she could react, Inner's hand shot out and grabbed Sakura by the neck, and her attempts at escaping did not succeed. "How dare you talk about Tsunade-sama like that! I may not have trained with her personally, but I know her even better than you did, and she is a kind woman who cared for us like a daughter. It's her doing that makes us as strong as we are today! You were just so oblivious to others emotions, even to the point of suppressing them. Minutes ago you just remembered that you dated Shikamaru. How the hell could anyone forget their first and only boyfriend! Get your emotions straightened out, or I'll take over faster than you can say Shannaro!"

With that declaration she threw Sakura high in the air through the clouds, and out of her mindscape. The next thing she knew she sat up with a shout back in the psyche ward.

"Shit, you're more violent than I remember." Sakura said aloud despite the obvious cameras in the room.

 _"You're going to have to put up with it."_ inner said from inside her head. _"I'll be here for at least another year."_

 _"Why a year?"_

 _"I believe that's around the time Sasuke left for Orochimaru. The day after Naruto left is when I had my breakdown, so by then I'll have enough strength to challenge me."_

"A weakling like you would never be able to beat me." Sakura snorted in amusement. "Now be quiet, someone is coming." the door to the room, which was hidden greatly among the white cushions that made up the room, opened to reveal Ibiki Morino, the head interrogator of Konoha. Time for Sakura to bring his memories back. But first, a little fun. "H-Hey, I know you!" Sakura said acting her best accused voice. "You're the guy who faked the psychological results of Itachi Uchiha after the clan massacre. You disgusting scarred pig!" if Ibiki didn't have a reputation for being so stoic, he might've face palmed.

"My god, I thought they were just joking." Ibiki said in disappointment. "Who would've thought that a fangirl would be hypnotized into believing such a ridiculous lie. I don't know whether to be happy at having one less fangirl in our ninja Corp, or sad that even videos can have a jutsu attached to it."

"Liar, you're one of them!" Sakura shouted in fake rage. "You're just a pawn of the Uchiha who wants to have a high seat on the chain after the Uchiha rule the world. I have proof of your lies and deceits."

" _You're so bad."_ Inner Sakura commented in amusement, receiving a thank you from outer.

Ibiki chuckled in amusement. He loved this job way too much. But that's not a bad thing is it. "Alright, I'll humor you for a second. Show me this proof of yours." he spread his arms wide as if to say "bring it on." Sakura held back a pout. It seems that her fun is over.

Holding back a sigh, Sakura said, "Fine then. Just use this Jutsu and it will show you definitive proof that the evil Uchiha are still alive." Sakura told him the handseals needed, and sat back to watch the fun. If his reaction was anything like hers, then this will be quite entertaining. She quickly froze time so the cameras won't see his reaction and got comfortable. Ibiki smiled and made the seals. HIs hand hit the last seal, and the Jutsu activated.

Nothing happened visibly, but inside his head, Ibiki was having a battle against the memories coming from the future. Ten seconds passed, and Ibiki's eyes dilated before grabbing his head and screaming in agony. He fell on the cushioned floor, rolling around on the ground uttering every curse word known to man in the process. Then fifthteen minutes later the screaming ceased and Ibiki stood up.

When Sakura looked up at his face, her mouth dropped open a bit. Ibiki's eyes were green instead of black. "You fucking whore!" he shouted in her face, making her jaw hit her floor. "You think that you'd be able to control me? Well think again. The great God is back!" Ibiki blinked several times and his eyes changed to blue. With one look at Sakura, he blushed brightly. "I-I'm so sorry. That wasn't m-me, it's not how I n-normally act. It's just t-that you're so pretty that I want to-" his eyes changed again to red. "Skull fuck you till you can't feel anything!" Sakura blinked. What the hell just happened? Ibiki blinked again, his eyes turning back to normal.

"My apologies Hokage-Sama." Ibiki said with his head bowed. "The voices in my head got a bit out of control when I got my memories back."

"The voices in your head?"

"Yes, I guess you'd call them other personalities, but all they do is consult me. The ones you saw is the crazy one, the one that tells me to kill everyone, the very shy one, and about two dozen others that didn't surface. Don't worry though, my antipsychotics keep them down."

"So how's it feel being back in the past?" Sakura asked getting down to ignoring how creepy that last comment was.

"In a nutshell, I feel so nostalgic. The memories from this world are so fresh in my mind. It feels great!" he answered with a laugh, taking a deep breath. Even the smell of the air felt nostalgic! Nice and crisp, smells other than that moist no longer refreshing smell that rain brought. A nice summer rainfall was nice to have every once in a while, but having it for five hundred years got was just painfully too awful, to damp, and way too depressing. Pressing down his excitement, Ibiki asked, "So Hokage-Sama, are you going to return the memories of the others too?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, for the time being I'm going to return memories to only a few people." Ibiki raised a confused brow. "I won't give their memories back until I am more powerful than I am now. You see, the ninja always follow those who are the strongest, which I am not at the moment. If I'm too weak, then I'll get overthrown. Until I am at least as strong as the average Jonin, or maybe even an ANBU, then I can't give their memories back. For now, I have at least half of the amount of Chakra the kyuubi had. Even with so much, it won't last long." Sakura leaned closer, inches away from his face, eyes staring into his own. "I _need_ to be better Ibiki. Will you help me?" for two minutes, Ibiki and sakura had a stare down, eyes never leaving the others. At the end Ibiki smirked, standing up and rubbing his scarred bald head.

"Despite all your faults," Ibiki said. "You were a good Hokage. Most of them were decent at best, so being called good is like being called Naruto."

"Being called Naruto?" Sakura asked with an amused frown.

"Yeah it's what people said after Naruto saved the village. Instead of comparing a person to Hokage, they compare them to Naruto. It's the best damn compliment anyone could get."

"Soooo is that a yes?"

"You bet your ass it is!" Ibiki answered with a laugh, Sakura joining him seconds later. Laughing felt good. It's one of those things you rarely get to see, and even more rare to do it yourself, a privilege even. It is like a desert. It should only come in small servings and only on special occasions. "So who is that you are going to revive?"

"Kakashi, Genma, and Yugao."

"Ah, an ANBU captain, the legendary copy ninja, and one of the best Jonin we have currently. Perfect choice."

"I've also met up with Itachi. His job will be to spy on the Akatsuki for us and slowly poison then over time. I gave him a scroll, and in one of the seals on the scroll are a few vials of a poison that is completely unnoticeable. The poison also will not activate until two years after it enters the host body. This will take care of most of the Akatsuki members, leaving us to only deal with Zetsu, our main threat."

"What about the immortals?"

"We'll send a team to kill those guys eventually. So, that's the plan. I need you to get Yugao, Gemma and Kakashi here at some point before the two weeks is over, so there's my first assignment for you. We will talk again once I give Kakashi, Gemma and Yugao their memories. Are you good to go, so I can restart time?" Ibiki nodded, and Sakura resumed time, making him resume his job to get the Uchiha conspiracy out of her head. In his head though, Ibiki's many voices, both sane and not, were holding a meeting.

 _"We all know that she is lying."_ the intelligent personality said, beginning the meeting with the fifth teen other voices, all sitting around an imaginary table. This Ibiki dressed in a beige suit, wearing thick black rimmed glasses. _"It was made clear back in the old timeline when Kakashi ordered us to find any signs that she was lying about everything she said. The evidence suggests she was and has another plan in mind."_

" _Who gives a fuck!"_ said the crazy personality. This one wore nothing but a robe, having a tattoo on his neck that says "cut here" " _She's fucking hot! Oh, the things I'd do to her, she wouldn't be able to stand for the rest of her life because I'd tie her down for the rest of her miserable life! Not even an inch of body won't be bruised!"_

 _"Sexist pig."_ said the one designated as the female Ibiki, a shorter even more intimidating woman with long brown hair, wearing a gray skirt, a white blouse, and black high heels. Her face was covered in scars, as does most of her body.

 _"Fuck you you scarred cunt!"_

 _"Can we please get back to the topic at hand!"_ the smart one screamed, slamming his palms on the table for emphasis. _"Ugh, what's our plan of action?"_

 _"I say we go along with what she says for now."_ said the original Ibiki, his face appearing on the television from the television on the wall. _"Once she gives Kakashi and Yugao their memories back, we hold a meeting with them. We obviously can't trust Gemma with this so we'll leave him out of it. Any objections?"_ none of the personalities objected. _"Then this meeting is adjourned."_

 **Okay, I know you guys were expecting more, but I just** _ **had**_ **to post. When I don't for a long time when the story isn't my SAO one or my parody stories, then I get really antsy. Don't worry though, I have ten chapters worth of plot so I'll be fine for a while. Review! Ciao!**


	10. DON'T BOTHER

**I'm sorry thguys, but I've honestly lost all inspiration for this story. The basis of this story may have focused all on Kaguya because she caused the rain and immortality, forcing everyone to reset time to change things. But I just CAN'T WORK WITH KAGUYA! If the author of Naruto has put more character development into the whole Kaguya thing then I could've done more. But without the info it's just impossible. I realize I could make up my own theory got Kaguya and base it off that, but I just can't. I'm not blaming the naruto author, it's just that I've basically lost all interest in it. My apologies. If you want to unfollow me, I won't blame you.**


End file.
